Isabella Winchester part 1
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Follow Dean and Sam Winchester throught their with life with their younger sister Bella. Some Twilight. Part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1 Going to Forks

Chapter 1: Going To Forks

Bella's P.O.V.

"Seriously Dean, why are we going to a tiny town where nothing happens?" I asked my older brother. We have been on the road for the last 12 hours and I was getting bored. I had tried sleeping in the backseat, but Sam and Dean would start to argue about something.

"Sorry Bells, it's just that Dad contacted us last night while you were sleeping. We would have woke you but he hung up before we could. Anyway, we are going to Forks 'cause people have started to disappear. Hikers, fisherman, those sorts of people." Dean said.

"Fine, I get it! How long until we get there?" I asked my brothers. Even at 17 I get treated like a kid. I'm five years younger than Sam and nine years younger than Dean. "About an hour, this time we are getting a house to rent so, no more crappy hotels this time." Dean said smirking. "Ugh, what do I have to do?" I asked. "Go undercover as a student at the school to see what the kids think is actually going on." Dean said. "Nuh uh. Not doing it. I'm done. I paid my dues. Why don't you go in as a sub or something." I pleaded.

"Sorry Izzy, you look more the part to make it believable. We already made up a story so just go with it okay. Dad knows the sheriff and is willing to provide the cover story as our uncle." Sam said. "I hope this will work 'cause I'll be 18 soon Sammy Sam."I said. "Don't remind us." Dean grumbled.

I grinned, satisfied on how old I just made Dean feel. My mind went back to our last job. We were in Pennsylvania working on getting rid of a demon causing planes to crash. During that I had gotten a concussion. I found myself absently rubbing the base of my neck.

"Bells, you alright?" Dean asked. "Just a mild headache." I said. "There is a coke in the cooler. Sammy, Advil is in the glove box." He said as I grabbed the coke. Sam passed back two advil and I downed them with the coke.

"Oh Bells, you spill any of that I'll make you hand wash the car." Dean said. I sighed and went to looking out window when Dean put Metallica on.

Within the hour we arrived in Forks. The sheriff met us the house that we would be renting. "Dean, Sam, Bella… Welcome to Forks. John told me that you would be coming. I just wanted to be the first to greet you guys. Stay out of trouble. By the way I'm Sheriff Charlie Swan. Just call me Charlie." He said climbing into the squad car and driving away.

"That was weird." I said grabbing my bag from the trunk. "Yeah, definitely weird. After this let's go find a diner." Dean said. Shortly after that we went to the school, got me registered and my classes and went to the diner. When we walked in, it was filled with locals who stopped what they were doing and stared. Pretty soon they went back to what they were doing.

"I'd take that as they don't get many new comers." I said sitting at a booth in the corner. "Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing Bells."Sam said sitting next to me. Dean sat directly in front of me just as a waitress cam to take our orders.

"I'll have a coke with you garden burger with fries." I said. "I'll have the same except I want the bacon cheeseburger instead of the garden." Dean said smirking at the waitress. "I'll have a coke with a Caesar salad." Sam said. She nodded and bounced off towards the kitchen. I turned to Sam and he just shrugged as our waitress came back with our drinks. As she left I eyed both my brothers.

I have qualities of both of them. My hair is the same shade as mom's but my eyes are the same as Dean's. I'm smart like Sam but I'm a smartass like Dean. I'm only a couple inches shorter than Dean but I'm more the rebel out of them. Instead of running away like Sammy did I chose a different approach. I got my cartilage pierced as well as my eyebrow. I also have my bellybutton pierced but they don't know that.

"So what exactly are you guys doing while I'm stuck back in High School?" I asked. "Asking around and you're doing the same Bells, just pull out the façade of curious teenager." Sam said. "I'm not a normal fucking teenager though. I thought I was done with school Sam." I said. "I know Izzy, trust us we know. Just do this and I'll let you drive the Impala to the next gig." Dean said. "You go a deal." I said happily. "What! God no, we'll all die!" Sam cried. "I'm a better driver than you Sam." I said offended just as our food arrived. We ate in silence and after we were done went back to the house. 

I went up to my room and emptied my dark purple backpack of all of my personal weapons and I went in search of notebooks, pens and pencils. When I finally found them I got ready for bed. Groaning to myself when I realized that it was May and the school year was almost over. I fell into the blissfulness of a dreamless sleep and slept soundly.

I woke to someone shaking me awake only to see that it was Sam. "Go away." I mumbled. "No can do little sis, breakfast is ready and you have school." Sam said. "I'll be down in thirty, Dean's not in the bathroom is he?" I asked. "Nope, he's still asleep, your good." He said going back downstairs. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. When I got out I went back to my room wrapped in a towel.

I dressed in ripped blue jeans and put on a black tank with an equally black t-shirt. I put on a light layer of make-up, grabbed my leather jacket and back pack and ran downstairs. Dean came down the stairs right behind me. I grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of waffles with sausage and sat down at the table surrounded by my brothers. Once we were done Dean drove me to school.

"Hey Bells, you have your phone, switch blade?"Dean asked. "Yes Dean, my knife is in my back pocket." I said as we pulled up in front of the school. "Izzy, no fighting okay. 4:15 right?" Sam asked. "Yep, see you losers after school." I said getting out. "That just hurts Hells Bells, hurts deep down." Dean said. "God, stop being dramatic Dean, it doesn't suit you. I'll see you guys after school." I said climbing up the steps of the school.

I walked into the building to the office. A red-headed woman was at the front desk when I walked in. "Aw, Miss Winchester, here's your schedule and your id. Just have all your teachers sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day. Also here's your locker and combo. Enjoy your first day at Forks High, Miss Winchester." She said handing me everything I needed.

I left the office in search of my first class. It was easy to find, right behind the cafeteria. I followed a couple girls into the room. The class room was small. I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose name was Mr. Mason. He looked at the name on the slip and back up to me. 'Great, it's probably the piercings, I haven't seen a single Goth yet, this is frigging great.' I thought to myself as he gave me my seat. Which was in the back of the class, yet still everybody stared at me. Mr. Mason gave me a list of books that I had to read. I looked down at the books and realized that I already read them. The class seemed to drag on, thankfully the bell rang signaling the end of class.

As I left the room, a kid with black hair waited for me. "Your Isabella Winchester aren't you?" he asked. "Call me Bella please."I said. "Where's your next class Bella?" he asked. "Why do you want to know? So you could stalk me?" I asked. "God, NO! I'm just trying to help. I'm Erik." He said. "Sorry Erik, I'm just not used to people helping me other than my brothers. I have government with Jefferson next." I said. "I'm heading in that general direction, I can show you."Erik said. I nodded and I felt very paranoid, like someone was watching me.

"So, Bella, where did you move here from?" Erik asked. "Pennsylvania. My eldest brother got a job here." I said. "Cool, working where?" he asked. "That is none of your business." I snapped. "Sorry, well here it is." Erik said. "Thanks Erik, maybe I'll see you around." I said going into the classroom.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and I was walking with a girl much shorter than me to the cafeteria. Her name was Jessica and they were talking about the missing hikers.

"Really! What do you think happened to them?" I asked. "I think it was a bear or wolf." Jessica said. "No, if it was they would have found the bodies. I think it was a serial killer that's hiding out in the woods." Erik said. "Nobody's found the bodies?" I asked and my hunter's instinct kicked in. "They found one, just a day before you got here." The other girl, Angela I think said. "Interesting," I said looking around the cafeteria. I spotted a group of five sitting far away from everyone else.

"Who are they?" I asked. Jessica looked over at who I was talking about. "Those are the Cullen's. They are Dr and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The three with dark hair are Emmet, Edward and Alice. The two blonds are Jasper and Rosalie. And get this, they are all together, I mean together together. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Edward's the only single one. It's like no one here is good enough." Jessica said as my phone rang.

_Say your prayers little one _

_Don't forget my son _

_To include everyone_

_Tuck you in, warm within_

_Keep you free from sin_

_Till the sandman he comes_

I left the table to answer my phone. "Hey Dean." I said answering the phone. "Hey sis, find anything yet?" he asked. "Actually yes, turns out that they did find a body. Some say wolf or bear while others say serial killer." I said. "Sam and I checked out the body. Bella there were bit marks and there was no blood left." Dean said. "Shit vamps. I really hate those things." I said. "Yep, looks like. Sam went to get Dead Man's Blood, we'll be there to pick you up after school." He said. "Do I have to stay here at Hell High? Everybody is overly nice." I asked. "Yeah, for now. This weekend we will be hunting these evil SOB's. You haven't stabbed anybody have you?" he asked. "No, Dean, I'll see you after school." I said hanging up. I went back into the cafeteria and grabbed my backpack and went to my next class- Biology.

In biology I had to sit next to a Cullen, Edward I think his name was. He looked at me intently, like he was trying to read me. 'Good luck buddy boy. Only my bros know how I feel just from a glance.' I thought as I sat down next him. Mr. Banner's lecture was boring, since I already knew this stuff. When the bell rang Edward literally jumped out of his seat and was first through the door. I shrugged it off for now and went to my last class-gym.

Coach Clapp- not kidding that was his name- had me sit out as they were playing volleyball. When the bell rang, Coach Clapp handed me a uniform and I went to turn in my slip to the front office. Where low and behold Edward was trying to switch out of Bio. But he couldn't, as I walked in he walked out. I gave the slip to the red head and headed out of the building.

Dean was leaning against the Impala when I spotted him on the opposite side of the parking lot. "How was your day Iz?" he asked as I approached the car. "I wish that I could have a beer." was my response. "That bad huh?" he asked. "You have no idea. I graduated last year, Dean. I don't need this, I'm done." I said. "I know Bells; one more day of intel is all I'm asking for." Dean said driving away. "Fine, one more day. That's it though." I said. "Okay" he said.


	2. Chapter 2: Near Death Experiance

Chapter 2: Near Death Experience

Bella's P.O.V.

I got out of the Impala and walked into the house and headed straight to the kitchen. Sam was at the table on his laptop so I went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers and a can of coke. I handed the beers to my brothers.

"Bad day at school, Bells?" Sam asked taking the beer. "You can say that. They acted like they've never seen a new student before. They, when I say they I mean the guys, wanted to walk me to all of my classes. It got kinda annoying, I even contemplated stabbing Mike." I said taking a swig of coke. "Oh, and get this, the gym teacher, his name is Coach Clapp." I put in. Dean sprayed his beer out and started laughing.

"Seriously, his last name is Clapp? Oh, my god, I needed that." Dean said. "You're so immature, Dean." Sam said. "Hey, who's hungry?" I asked loudly to stop the upcoming argument. "I am." Dean said. Sam nodded and went back to his laptop. "I'll get pizza. Any preferences?" I asked. When I didn't get an answer I pulled out my cell and a phone book and ordered two large meat lovers.

Thirty minutes later the pizza came and Erik was the delivery guy. "Hey Bella, you have a nice house. Oh, that would be $15." he said. "DEAN! Pizza's here, you have the money!" I yelled. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Izzy!" he yelled back. "Sorry Erik, my brothers keep the money from me." I explained. "Geesh, how many brothers do you have?" he asked. "Just two." I said as Dean came to the door. "How much, kid?" Dean asked. "$15, Mr. Winchester." Erik said. "Kid, just call me Dean." he said handing the money to Erik. Erik left and Dean and I walked into the kitchen with the two pizzas.

"What did you order anyway, Iz?" Sam asked. "Two meat lovers, why?" I asked. "Just making sure you didn't get anything bad." he said. "Be lucky that I know you guys very well." I smirked. "God, you're just like Dean." Sam said grabbing a couple of slices. "Yep, except I'm as smart as you." I said taking a bite of pizza. "Which makes you deadly, Bells." Dean said. "Yep." I said happily.

I sat happily on the counter in the kitchen and drinking a coke, the day before Sam and my birthdays. I went to the bed feeling very exhausted, probably because of the first day of school. Pulling off my shoes and socks I traced the tattoo around my right foot. It was a vine with my family's names under each flower; each flower was their favorite color. Dad's a navy blue, Sam's a forest green, Dean's a red, Mom's a baby blue and mine is a purple. They didn't know about this one either, so yeah, I'm a total rebel.

When I finally drifted off to a deep sleep, I dreamt of the mysterious Edward Cullen. His gold eyes, wild hair and pale complexion. I dreamt that he was watching me sleep. I woke with a start to see the morning light drift through the window. I checked the salt line on the window sill, it wasn't broken. I breathed a sigh of relief as I went to take a shower.

As I stepped out of the shower I heard the TV turn on downstairs. 'Must be Dean.' I thought to myself as I went to my bedroom to get dressed. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a dark purple blouse with a low neckline. Dean was going to have a field day. I finished getting ready for the day; I was pleased with the end result. I looked my age, not some biker chick that needs an attitude adjustment.

I went downstairs for breakfast grabbing Sam's gift on the way down. As I entered the kitchen I was surprised by both Sam and Dean. "Happy Birthday, Bells." Dean said giving me a hug. "Thanks De, Happy Birthday to you too Sam." I said as Sam hugged me. I let go of Sam and both he and Dean pulled out a present.

I opened Dean's first and it was a hunting knife and I loved it. Next I opened Sam's and it was a laptop and it was great. I gave Sam his present; he opened it revealing a book he was eyeing back in Pennsylvania. "Thanks Iz." Sam said smiling. "Well, you guys are the best brothers any sister could ask for!" I said happily hugging them again. "Geesh Bells, you're welcome." Dean said. "Um, Bella, what are you wearing?" Sam asked. "Clothes." I said grabbing a slice of cold pizza for breakfast. "Isn't it a bit revealing?" Dean asked looking me over again. "Not really, it's just low. Come on, I'll be late for Hell High." I said. "Okay, I'll take you; just kick any guy's ass if they try anything." Dean said grabbing his keys.

Minutes later, I got out of the Impala and slid on some ice. "Bella!" someone shouted from across the lot. Dean was already gone and I looked over to see Jessica and Angela waving at me. I waved back and started towards them and I noticed a shiny silver Volvo. Edward and his siblings were standing by it. Then I heard the loud screeching and the screaming from everyone. I turned and saw a van coming right at me, I couldn't get out of the way in time. I blacked out as soon as it hit me.

I woke in the back of the ambulance and the siren made my head hurt more. I groaned and opened my eyes slightly and I was wearing a neck brace. I looked around and I caught Edward's eyes. 'What is he doing here?' I thought to myself.

"Good, you're awake. You hit your head pretty hard. You might have a concussion." a paramedic said. "Great, another one." I sighed. "You already had one? I need your name and date of birth." he said. "Isabella Mary Winchester, May 2, 1988." I said. "Well, happy birthday. Do you have anyone we can contact?" he asked. "My brother Dean, 907-631-0132, I think that's the right one." I grumbled as we stopped.

They wheeled me into a room with another kid who looked worse than me. I remembered him from government, Tyler um, something. He looked over at me and he was in shocked.

"Oh, my god Bella. I'm so sorry. I hit the ice wrong and lost control. Are you alright, you didn't break your neck did you?" Tyler asked panicky. "I'm fine, other than a massive headache." I said just as Dean and Sam came in. They ran to me and Dean held me in his arms. Just then the doctor came in.

"Miss Winchester, I'm Dr. Cullen. You're lucky that your injuries aren't more severe. My son, Edward got you out of the way in time." he said. "Edward saved me?" I asked. Dean and Sam looked at me then back to the doctor.

"So is our sister okay, doc?" Dean asked. "Well, she has a concussion on top of the one she already had. Other than that she's fine. Take any type of painkillers, no alcohol though. You are free to go, Happy Birthday." he said and left. I looked back at Dean and then at Sam.

"Man, I thought my 18th birthday would be great, but no. I had to get fucking hit by your van Tyler." I said. "I'm sorry, Bella, I couldn't stop." he said. Dean was already walking towards him. "Dean stop, Bells is alive, let's be grateful for that, not beat some kid up who lost control of his car."Sam said. "Come on De, stop. Let's just get out of here." I begged.

"Right Bells. You even touch my baby sister again you're dead you got it?" Dean asked. We left the hospital and Dean and Sam helped me into the Impala and we drove home. "Guys, remember when Dr. Cullen said that Edward saved me from getting smushed. It's impossible, he was standing at his car on the other side of the lot." I said. "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "Yeah, and when Dr. Cullen was checking my head he had ice cold hands and not to mention his eyes, well all the Cullen's have gold eyes." I said. "We need more information on them." Sam said. "How's the head, Izzy?" Dean asked. "It hurts." I said. "We have extra strength advil at the house." Sam said. I nodded and sat back in the car and almost drifted off to sleep. When we got to the house I took a couple advil and crashed on the couch.

Dean's P.O.V.

Bella crashed on the couch and instantly fell asleep. She looked peaceful except for the bruise forming on her forehead. I stood in the doorway as Sam came down the stairs with a blanket. He placed it over her and sat in a chair. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers. Entering the living room again, I handed one to Sam and sat down.

"Thanks," he said opening the beer. "We need it." was my answer. "She looks peaceful, Dean." Sam said. "Yeah, she doesn't deserve this life." I whispered. "I know that Dean. She's as stubborn as dad though. God, she's all three of us in one package." he said taking a drink. "Don't I know it. It was hard to get her to leave when you left for college, Sammy."I said. "Really, it was always hard to argue with her, she'd always win." Sam said. "It was funny too. You two fighting over cartoons. Good times, good times." I said smirking at the memory. I absently took off Bells shoes and saw the beginning of a tattoo above her right sock. "Sammy, come here a minute." I said.

Sam came and stood next to me as I pulled off the sock. It was a lime green vine with five flowers. Each flower was a different color and had a name under it. The top on was a navy blue and under it was John, the next a baby blue and under it was Mary, the next was a red and under it was Dean, the next was a forest green and under it was Sammy and the last one was a dark purple and under it was Bella. The very bottom of the vine it read 'The Winchester's'.

"That's why she asked what our favorite colors were." Sam said. "Why didn't she tell us?" I wondered. "She knew what our reaction would be Dean. It was obviously important to her." he said. "Yeah, but this would have hurt like hell. I would have gone in with her." I said. "I would've to Dean; she probably had to do this alone. Put her sock back on, Dean." Sam said. "Yeah, well she was always the more rebellious one." I said putting the sock back on. "Let her sleep, she looks comfortable." Sam said.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of the leftover pizza and sat at the table. Sam followed me in shortly after just as Bella started screaming.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullen's

Chapter 3: Meeting the Cullen's

Bella's P.O.V.

The dream was worse than before, dad was being held captive by demons. Somehow I was there watching, helplessly tied to a chair. I was suddenly being shaken awake. I opened my eyes only to see my brothers worried faces.

"Sam, Dean…. I" I started to say just as someone knocked on the door. "Don't worry Bells, I'll get it." Sam said. Sam got up and left as I wrapped my arms around my knees. Dean still looked worried as Sam came in with Alice Cullen. 'Crap I forgot about the project.' I thought.

"Bella, thank go you're okay. I wanted to stop by to see how you were doing, as well as get a start on our English project." Alice said smiling. "Right, sorry Alice. These are my brothers, Sam, the tall one next to you and the worry wort is Dean. Guys this is Alice Cullen. We got picked as partners for a project in English." I said. "Right, Alice, you guys can work on it here, we don't want Bells to leave with the concussion. Izzy you need anything just holler." Sam said.

Dean looked at Sam in shock than nodded in agreement. They knew that I was going to get some kind of information on the Cullen family somehow. Dean followed Sam into the kitchen to no doubt do more research. Alice came and sat next to me as I refolded the blanket.

"Sorry again Alice but what was out topic?" I asked. "Oh, it was family. Just to jog your memory the class was assigned partners and we had to learn more about the others family." she said. "Right yeah. Do you want to go first?" I asked. "Yes! Okay first question, your parents names and dates of birth." she said.

"John and Mary Winchester. My dad's birthday is April 15, 1954 and my mom's is um… Dean!" I called. "Yeah, Bells?" he asked. "When was mom's birthday?" I asked. "Um, September 20th." he said. "Thanks!" I said and went back to Alice. "Mom's was September 20, 1954." I answered. "You speak of your mom in the past tense. What happened to her?" Alice asked. "She died when I was a baby, in a house fire." I said. "My god Bella, I'm sorry. I feel for you, growing up with three men, must have been hard." she said. "Yeah when I started it was hell." I said.

*** Flashback- 8 years ago*** Bella's P.O.V.

I went into the bathroom and as I sat down I looked at the bloodstained underwear and screamed.

"DADDY!" I yelled and he came bursting in with Sam and Dean behind him with loaded shotguns. "What is it sweetheart?" he asked. "I…. I'm bleeding, I'm dying!" I cried. "Where are you bleeding Bella?" Dad asked. "I don't know, underwear, they were bloody." I whimpered. "Sam, Dean give us privacy." he said and I heard the door close and I heard laughing coming from the other side.

"Bella, your not dying, you are only beginning puberty. It's different for you than your brothers. This will last for a week, with it you will feel cramps. Pretty soon your body will change. Bella, I'm going to go get some stuff for you, stay in here okay. I'll be right back." Dad said. All I could do was nod as he kissed my forehead and left.

*** Present Day***

Bella's P.O.V.

"I bet, so next question. Your brothers names and birthdays." Alice said. "Dean, his birthday is January 24, 1979 and Sam, me and Sam share a birthday. His is May 2, 1983 while mine is May 2, 1988." I said. "Okay, hometown?" she asked. "Lawrence, Kansas." I said. "Cool, Kansas. What does your dad do?" Alice asked. "He's a business man, he travels around a lot." I said. "Cool, so what do your brothers do?" she asked. "Um, well, Dean is a traveling salesman and Sam takes online college courses." I said. "What's Sam going for?" Alice asked. "Right now he's pre-law." I said. I grabbed my book and I got a paper cut.

"Shit, sorry Alice." I said as I looked at her while sucking on the cut. Alice's eyes got wide and was staring at my finger longingly. "Um, Alice? Are you okay?" I asked. "Um, yeah. I should go. Bella you can come over tomorrow to finish up." she said getting up and running out of the house. Dean and Sam stood in the door way and I in the window but she was already gone.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked. "I have know idea. I gave myself a paper cut and she was staring at it. She then ran out saying that I could come over tomorrow to finish up." I said. "Could she be…" Sam started to ask. "I don't know Sammy, Bella, you said that they all had gold eyes right?" Dean asked. "Yeah, but vampires look completely normal, except for the extra set of teeth. But the Cullen's are not normal, they look sculpted." I said. "Right you can go over tomorrow. Bring your gun, soak the bullets in the blood first. I'll give you a small jar of the blood for you to dip your knife in." Dean said. "Iz, ring once if your in trouble and keep the phone on so we can track you." Sam said.

"Guys, I'm not a kid anymore." I said. "We know Bells. Well it's 3:00 now, what do you want to do?" Dean asked. "Let's go to Port Angles." I said. "Sounds good. You are not getting drunk though." Sam said. "Who said anything about getting drunk. I just want to have fun with my brothers." I said smiling. "We leave in twenty." Dean said.

I smiled again and raced upstairs to find my baby blue strapless that shows a bit of my stomach. I put on some eye liner and lip gloss and I was good to go. I put on my leather jacket and put my new knife in the inside pocket and put on my tennis shoes. I was ready just as Dean was about to call up to me.

"Bella, uh, never mind. I don't want to argue, just get in the car." Dean said as his jaw was forming a tic. I smiled again and climbed into the backseat as Dean started the Impala blaring AC/DC. Pretty soon we entered the bar in Port Angles.

It was loud, people playing pool, a band in the corner and people everywhere talking to each other. Dean was already heading to a group of girls as Sam went to the bar to order a couple of beers and he handed one to me. I stayed at the bar while Sam went to a table in the back. I leaned against it when a guy walked up to me.

"Now what is a girl like you doing alone in a place like this?" he asked. "Who say's I'm alone?" I asked back. "Who are you with then?" he asked. "My brothers, don't worry they are pretty engrossed by now." I said. "Where are my manners? My name is Aaron." Aaron introduced. "Well, Aaron, I'm Bella." I said shaking his hand. "So why are you here, Bella?" Aaron asked. "Celebrating my birthday." I said. "And your brothers left you alone? I have a much better way to celebrate." he said smirking. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Just to warn you I'm a virgin." "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." he said softly.

He led me back outside just as I looked back and saw Sam mouth 'condom' and I smiled back. Aaron led me to a SUV. He opened up the backseat and I climbed in, he followed me. I sat on his lap and we were kissing, I placed my jacket over the seat and his hands roamed up and down my back. I took off his shirt and my god he was hot, he took off my top and he started massaging my breasts. Finally we both were naked and he had me laying down. His mouth left mine and was trailing down my body and right back up. He stopped abruptly and I heard tearing as he put on a condom.

"You ready Bella?" Aaron asked. I nodded as he gently pushed himself inside me and I let a moan escape my lips. It didn't take long until he collapsed on top of me. "Now you are no longer a virgin Bella, and Happy Birthday." Aaron said. "Thank you Aaron, for everything. I have to go now before my brothers send a search and rescue party." I said getting dressed. "Wouldn't want that." he said getting dressed.

I got out of the car first and put on my jacket, making sure everything was still in the pockets. I fixed my hair and walked back inside. I went I ordered a coke and found Sam and sat next to him.

"Please tell me you were at least safe." Sam said taking a drink. "Yes, Sam. Did Dean even notice?" I asked. "Nope, this was your plan from the get go, huh?" Sam asked. "Now, why would you think that?" I asked smirking taking another drink. "Never mind, here comes Dean. Don't worry I won't tell him a thing." he said taking a drink. "That's why you are my favorite brother right now." I said smirking.

"What are you guys doing over here all bored?" Dean asked. "Just relaxing, I've had a pretty rough day." I said. "That explains you Bells, but what about Sammy?" he asked. "I'm not ready yet Dean, okay." Sam said. "Party pooper." he said as he sat down with his beer.

Sam's P.O.V.

Well, it's a very good thing that Bella made sure that she looked exactly the same, otherwise Dean would have gone after the guy. He looked like a nice kid. We just now left the bar, to my surprise Dean had fewer than I thought he had. Bella crashed in the backseat about halfway back to Forks.

"Bella did have a rough birthday, huh?" Dean asked. "You try being hit by a car on your birthday, Dean." I said. "Yeah, well I haven't, so what were you guys talking about before I showed up?" Dean asked. "About the case is all." I answered looking back at Bella. "Where was she for like an hour after we got there?" Dean asked. "Dancing probably." I answered. "Not surprising." was Dean's only response.

We got back to the house and Bella was still asleep. Dean and I both tried to wake her but to no effect, so I wound up carrying her upstairs to her bed. Once I had Bella in bed I went to my own room and crashed. The nightmares returning but it was different. Bella was being thrown across a room with a flick of a wrist by a guy with long blonde hair. I didn't recognize the room but it looked like a living room. My sister crashed through a window, the glass imbedding in her skin.

I woke with a start, cold sweat covered my chest. I got up to check on Bella. When I opened her door I saw her curled up and on her side, but the window was open and the salt line broken. I closed the window and fixed the salt line. I looked around the room but saw nothing out of place. I sighed in relief and left my sister's room going back to mine to put a shirt on. Knowing that I won't be getting anymore sleep I headed downstairs to watch TV.

The next morning I found myself asleep on the couch, a blanket wrapped around me. I got up and went to the kitchen to see Dean on my laptop. "Where's Bella?" I asked. "She left about an hour ago, that Alice chick came to get her. Bells realized that she had know idea where she was going." Dean said. "Oh, okay." I said. "What's up Sammy, you look like you saw a ghost." he said. "I had a nightmare about Bella and when I checked on her the window was open and the salt line was broken." I said grabbing a cup of coffee. "Nobody was there right?" Dean asked. "No, nothing was out of place, and Bella was sound asleep." I said. "Okay, let's wait for Bella before we do anything." Dean said, I nodded and continued drinking my coffee.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was in the living room of the Cullen household and I was staring at all of them. "You're telling me that you don't drink human blood?" I asked holding my gun out. "Yes, we drink animal blood." Edward said. "I find that hard to believe, too many missing bodies, not to mention the body laying in the morgue that's drained of blood." I said. "That wasn't us, it's another group that we are tracking. We are trying to help you." Dr. Cullen said. "God, you are nothing like the vamps I killed in the past." I said. "You've hunted vampires before?" Emment asked. "Yeah, well I've hunted things for the past nine years. I was 13 when I went on my first hunt, a ghost that had a thing against young girls. When I was 10 I started helping with the research." I said. "Now, I see. You feigned interest in the bodies just so you can get information on what the students thought was going on." Alice said. "Yep, to tell you the truth, I graduated high school last year. How can you help us get the vamps that are killing people?" I asked.

"Call your brothers because the other group will be here soon." Dr. Cullen said. I nodded and went to grab my phone out of my pocket. I called Dean and he answered on the second ring.

"Dean, you and Sam need to get here now, we have a recent development." I said. "What kind of development, Bells?" he asked. "Not now, I'll explain everything when you get here." I said. "Okay, what's the address?" Dean asked. I told him the address and he said that they will be there soon. I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and my gun in the waist band in the back of my jeans.

"Can I test a theory?" I asked. "Um, sure." Dr. Cullen said. "I need a volunteer." I said. Emment walked up and smiled as I pulled out my shiny new hunting knife, I then pulled out the small jar of dead man's blood and I dipped the knife in it. "Hold out your arm Emment." I said. Emment reluctantly held out his arm and I cut his arm. The blood covered knife cut through the skin and black lines appeared and he started hissing in pain.

"What the hell is on that knife?" Rosalie asked. "Dead Man's Blood. It's poisonous to you guys. You said you were different even the ones who were killing people. There was a chance that it wouldn't have worked." I said. "Does it wear off?" Dr. Cullen asked. "Yes it is temporary. I need to clean my knife now. It is brand new." I said. "The kitchen is right through there. Edward, go with her." Dr. Cullen said. I nodded my thanks ad followed Edward into the kitchen.

"I think I hear your car coming up. Some type of rock song blaring." Edward said as I finished cleaning my knife. "Knowing Dean it's either AC/DC or Metallica." I said. Edward looked at me dumbfounded, not recognizing either of the groups. "Seriously, your how old and you've never heard of them?" I asked. " I'm 106 and no I haven't heard of them. Now let's get the door before your brothers come bursting in here." Edward said.

I huffed and stormed out the kitchen and to the front door and opened it. My brothers were just getting out of the car. Dean went and grabbed the duffel bag from the trunk and walked up the steps with Sam right behind him.

"So, what's the new development?" Sam asked. "That the whole Cullen family are vampires and they are willing to help us get the vamps responsible for the killings." I said. "and you bought that?" Dean asked shocked. "Nope, but I'm still alive right? Plus, I tested a theory, they are not like other bloodsuckers we've killed. They don't have the second set of teeth and their skin is as hard as concrete. So the theory I tested was cutting one of them with a knife soaked in Dead Man's Blood. It worked, so yeah." I said. "So they can be killed." Dean smirked. "Only if you burn us after you decapitate us." Dr. Cullen said. I looked behind me to see the sudden appearance of the vampire doctor.

"So what's stopping us from killing you know?" Dean asked. "Because you are out numbered and they are targeting Bella." Dr. Cullen said. "What, why are they targeting my baby sister?" Sam and Dean asked. I looked at them with my mouth wide open. "Next time I'm picking the fucking case." I mumbled.

"Carlisle… They are almost here, get Bella and her brothers inside!" Alice yelled. Carlisle motioned for us to come inside and Dean literally threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the house. Emment was still clutching his arm when we entered the living room. "Great Bells, take out the biggest one why don't you." Sam said. "Hey, he volunteered. You can put me down now Dean." I said. As he sat me down with a quiet chuckle the door flew open.

Sam, Dean and I grabbed our guns as the Cullen's jumped into position at our sides. A group of three people walked in, a tall blonde that looked familiar somehow, a pretty red head and a black guy with dreads. They all had blood-red eyes and had that predator vibe about them. The blonde guy set his sights on me and moved forward. Edward and Sam stepped in front of me to protect me.


	4. Chapter 4: New Case

Chapter 4 : New Case

Sam's P.O.V.

I recognized the blonde from my dream and I instantly stepped in front of Bella. Edward did the same, and I took a questioning side glance at him before returning my focus on the three in front.

"Step aside, all we want is the girl." the blonde growled. "What did I ever do to you?" Bella asked. "You killed my brother, you bitch!" he growled louder. "Hey, shut up. Your brother probably deserved it!" Dean yelled. "James… take your coven and leave or we will make you." Edward growled. "Now why would I do that? I want the girls blood, maybe even change her. What do you think Cullen? She'll make for an intriguing vampire, huh a hunter turned into what she hunts, ironic isn't." he said. "You touch her you die." Edward growled.

James was gone but his buddies where still there. I heard a gun drop behind me and I turned to see Bella pinned against the wall. James' hand was around my sisters throat as her fingers were clawing at his hand.

"Get your filthy, bloodsucking hands off my sister!" Dean yelled pointing the gun at him. "Stay back human or I'll snap her neck." James warned. Bella was turning blue and her hands were going slack. James then threw her through a window just like my dream. Dean and I both shot James while Edward grabbed Bella's gun and shot the black vamp. I followed Dean through the broken window to see Bella laying in a heap with pieces of glass in her legs and arms.

"Bella come on sis, breathe!" Dean said clutching her body. "Dean he have to breathe for her." I said. Dean put her down but the first thing I did was check her pulse, which was steady but she wasn't breathing. I started breathing for her and within the first couple of breaths she started coughing.

Dean and I both sighed in relief that she was alive at least. Dr. Cullen saw us hovering over Bella, who was still coughing. "Bring her in, I will get the glass out." he said. We nodded and I picked her up as gently as I could and carried her in the house.

"Sam… it … hurts…" Bella said through clenched teeth. "I know Iz, Dr. Cullen is gonna take care of you here." I said. "Set her in your lap so I can pull out the pieces of glass." Dr. Cullen said. I place her on my lap and wrapped my arms protectively around my little sister as Dean held out her left arm. Dr. Cullen then started pulling out the glass.

"Jesus, Bells, you can make a bottle out of all of these." Dean said while bracing her right leg. "Shut it, Dean." was her only response. Just then Dr. Cullen pulled out the deepest one and blood started gushing out. "Dean put pressure over that now!" Cullen said firmly. Dean grabbed a towel and put pressure over it as Dr. Cullen started prepping for stitching Bella. He started with the deepest wound in her thigh. I heard yelling and growling coming from outside the room. An hour later Bella was all stitched up and ready to go.

"Take it slow getting up. You boys force orange juice in her and make sure she eats. Here is my number, you need a doctor, call." Dr. Cullen said. "Will do, thanks again Doc." I said putting the card in my wallet. "Come on Sammy, let's get out of here!" Dean called as he helped Bella into the backseat. "I'm coming!" I yelled. "Sam, you be careful, the red head got away. Watch you backs, she'll probably target Bella because of the way Edward protected her." he said.

"Don't worry about it, we are leaving tonight." I said climbing into the car. "We are definitely leaving. Bella needs to heal and I think we need a very easy case." Dean said driving away. "Why don't we stop at Bobby's for awhile. Let Bella heal safely." I offered. "Why can't I decide?" Bella asked. "Okay, what do you want to do?" Dean asked. "Let's stay on the road. I'll heal, let's just continue doing what we've been doing." she said.

"That's fine, let's get the hell out of Forks." Dean said. Bella and I nodded and we got back to the house. Bella stayed in the car asleep so I packed her bag. I was the last one out of the house, which means that Dean was mocking me when I climbed into the car.

One Week Later

Bella's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the room alone, my brothers were out getting coffee, I think. My stitches were itchy, and I was getting anxious, so I got out my laptop. I was searching for any mysterious deaths, and I found one in Toledo, Ohio. A man found dead in his bathroom, his oldest daughter found him. I immediately went for my phone just as my brothers walked in.

"What, Izzy, you look anxious." Sammy said. "I found a case in Toledo." I said. "What kind of case, Iz?" Dean asked. " 'A man was found dead in his bathroom, doctor are stumped at the cause of death.' Interested now?" I asked. "Yep, definitely. You said Toledo right." Dean said. I smiled brightly absently scratching the stitches.

"Bella, stop scratching." Sam said. "When can I get them out?" I asked. "Let me see." Sam said. Happy that I wore shorts or should I say a pair of Dean's stolen boxers. "Are those mine?" Dean asked. "Yep, they are very comfy, I see why you like them." I turned to Sam who was laughing. "So, can they come out yet?" I asked. "they look ready except for the nasty one on your thigh. That one needs a few more days, I can take these out now if you want." Sam said. I nodded and both of my brothers were cutting out my stitches.

"Hey Bells, do you steal clothes from Sam or just me?" Dean asked. "I steal from both of you." I said pulling on some sweats. "What do you steal from Sam?" he asked. "Shirts mostly. Haven't you noticed that his shirts are a bit looser?" I asked. Dean's eyes brightened with laughter as Sam came out of the bathroom and put on one of the shirts I always stole.

I quickly went to the bathroom to check my neck. The bruise was healing quite nicely, no thanks to James. I grabbed my things from the bathroom and put them in my duffel bag with the rest of my clothes. My back pack held a sawed off, two pistols and a knife. I also had a knife on me just in case. I climbed into the backseat of the Impala where two coolers took up a small space. One was filled with beer and soda while the other one had Dead Man's Blood.

Dean put on Ozzy, but I didn't feel like rock so I pulled out my IPOD and put on Rascall Flatts. Without realizing it I started to singing along. I was always really good at singing but I was nervous about singing in front of people. My brothers were looking at me weird when we stopped for gas.

"Jesus, Bells, who the hell are you listening to?" Dean asked. "Rascall Flatts dear brother." I answered. "Who?" he asked. "God, your stupid Dean. It's country." I said. "Why are you listening to country?" Dean asked. "Leave her be Dean, she's allowed to listen to any type of music she wants." Sam said. "Thank you Sammy. What do you guys want cause I'm thirsty." I said. "I'm good Izzy." Sam said. "Coke and can I get some M&M's?" Dean asked. I nodded and grabbed my wallet from my weapons back pack and walked into the station.

I walked to the back of the store and grabbed three liters of coke, Dr. Pepper and a cherry coke. I then grabbed a bag of M&M's and a bag of funions. I couldn't resist those onion flavored chips. When I walked to the counter there was a hot guy who was the cashier.

"Hey, is this all for you today?" he asked in a very southern drawl. "Yep, sorry but where are you from?" I asked. "Texas, I get that all the time sweetheart. I moved here a couple years ago." he said. "Cool, well my brothers are waiting for me so…" I said. "Right, that'll be $12.15." he said. I swiped my card and smiled as I gathered my purchases to get back to the car. I could feel the guy staring at me 'till I got in the car.

"You get his number Bells?" Dean asked. "What! God Dean is that all you think about?" I asked. "Basically." Dean smirked. "I guess I won't give you the m&m's. Hey Sam, I know that you said that you didn't want anything but I got you a cherry coke." I said. "Thanks Izzy." Sam said as I handed out the drinks but kept the M&M's with me.

"Hey! What about the M&M's?" Dean asked. "I'll give them over only if you promise that you won't make fun of my music choices Dean." I said. "Fine, just give them over." he said. "Okay, even a peep about my music and I'll tell Sam about New Orleans." I said handing the candy over. Dean's face, it was priceless, his eyes widened in horror. Sam's face filled with curiosity, and he pulled out his phone and sent a text.

'Bells, let's annoy him with the music. I'll sing along too.' Sam sent. 'Let's do it evil grin.' I sent. 'I'm guessing that you also have more dirty secrets about Dean?' Sam sent. 'Like you won't believe. Did you know that he talks in his sleep?' I sent. 'He does! God I sleep like the dead.' he sent. 'Yes, you do dear brother. Anyway when I woke up last night he was talking about someone named Mandy.' I sent.

"Will you two stop it. I mean come on, your in the same room." Dean said. "fine okay. How far 'till Toledo?" I asked. "About another day Bells." he said. "okay, wake me when we get there." I said as I drifted off to sleep.

I dreams were wild and confusing until it settled on one thing. The night James attacked. All I focused on was Edward, which was weird. I mean that because he was a vampire and I a hunter and it would never work. But I heard his voice and saw his golden eyes until I was being shaken awake.

"We're here Bella. It's late so we will talk to the family tomorrow." Sam said. I nodded, rubbed my eyes and got out of the car grabbing my duffel and backpack. I stumbled into the room and crashed on the first be I saw.

Dean's P.O.V.

When I got into the hotel room Bella was crashed on the bed, her shoes still on and her bags still with her. Chuckling to myself I took off her shoes and put her bags on the ground net to the bed. Sammy came in with the rest of the bags and sighed. "I wonder what she dreams about." Sam said. "Something's yeah, but not what she was dreaming about in the car." I said. "Yeah, well, when she wakes up screaming then I do." he said.

I nodded and I took off my shoes and went into the bathroom. It's just become habit to change in there while having a sister. Once I came out Sam claimed the other bed so I crashed on the couch.

I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, my two favorite things. When I sat up, Bella was at the table with a paper and her laptop. "Good morning, sunshine." she said still looking at the laptop. "Morning, anything new?" I asked. "Nope, I grabbed breakfast from Burger King. The Schumaker family are having a memorial service today and after that convening back at their house." she said taking a drink of coffee. "You know, coffee stunts your growth." I teased. "Then maybe you shouldn't drink it." she said smiling. I sat next to her and a strong smell of vanilla filled the air around her.

Before I could as what that was Sam finally got out of bed. "Morning Sammy, coffee?" Bella asked. "Sure, are you okay?" Sam asked. "I'm fine, just a little cramping a little." she said. "Need anything?" I asked. "Nope, caffeine works just as well as painkillers, though I did take some." she said. "So, that's why you smell like vanilla." I said. Bella smiled and stood to grab the bags of food behind her. "So what's the plan of attack today?" she asked setting the bag in the middle of the table. "Well first check out the body and then check out the house." I said.

Bella then turned and found out where the body was and when the funeral was being held. We then started to get ready and Bella put on high heeled boots. Those boots made her taller than me. So after Sam got out of the bathroom and went in to take a shower.


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Mary

Chapter 5: Bloody Mary

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean pushed past me to get to the bathroom. I looked over at Bella, who was standing in the middle of the room. "What's up with him?" I asked. "Probably ticked 'cause I'm taller than him in heels." she said. Pretty soon Dean came out and pulled out his usual clothes to wear.

We got into the car and went to the morgue to see Mr. Schumakers body. The doctor wasn't there so we had to bribe the assistant to let us see the body. The guy was weird to say the least. The really creepy part of the guys death was that his eyes liquefied in his skull. Doctors were saying aneurysm. We think other wise. We got a copy of the police report then headed over to the house.

When we made it there Dean, Bells and I put EMF's in our jacket pockets and walked in. "I feel under dressed." Dean said. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking ahead." Iz said. We spotted the daughter sitting amongst a group of people. She looked around Bella's age with shoulder length brown hair.

"Donna Schumaker?" Bella asked. Two girls looked up at her with tear filled eyes. "We worked with your dad, we wanted to offer our condolences." Bella said softly. Just then the little girl started to cry.

"It's my fault! I said it!" she cried. "Lily it wasn't your fault." Donna said. I knelt down at Lily's eye level. "What did you say Lily?" I asked. "I said Bloody Mary in the bathroom three times." Lily cried. I looked back to my siblings and they had the same confused expression that I had. I looked back at the girl and held her attention.

"He didn't say it did he?" I asked. "No," she whispered. "Than it wasn't your fault okay." I said standing back up to my full height. I turned back to Bella and Dean and we made our way back to the house.

Dean's P.O.V.

We got into the house and split up. I went upstairs and pulled out the EMF and started sweeping. I got nothing, I was standing in front of the door where Mr. Schumaker died when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see a smiling Bella with Sam right behind her.

"How can you move that silently in those heels Bells?" I asked. "Very carefully." she said. "Well, did you guys find anything?" I asked. "Nothing, how about you?" Sam asked. "All clean. You think it's possible that you know who could have killed him?" I asked. "Maybe, it fit's the legend. But there are thousands of ways that she could have died. But there are all the same, they all died in front of the mirror. But he didn't summon her." Bella said. We heard someone move up behind us and turned to see a blonde girl staring at us.

"Tell me exactly what the hell you're doing here, because Donna's dad worked from home or I will scream." she stated. "My name is Bella, and these are my brothers Sam and Dean. We are here investigating Donna's dad's death." Bella said. "So you think that it wasn't a stroke?" she asked. "Does that look like a stroke to you?" I asked motioning at the blood stained floor. "Listen… um, what's your name?" Sam asked.

"It's Charly." she said. "Okay, Charly if you need anything at all here's my number, we'll get out of your hair." Sam said handing her a piece of paper and went down the stairs with us following. We all climbed into the Impala and headed to the library.

"How in the world are we going to find every single Mary that died in front of a mirror?" I asked. "Shouldn't be too hard if we had access to a computer." Sam said. We entered the library only to see that all of the computers were out of service. "Well this just got annoying." he said. "Let's head back to the hotel, we got two computers we can use there." Bella said. Sam and I nodded and went back to the car and headed back to the hotel.

Bella's P.O.V.

When we got to the hotel I crashed on my bed and took off my shoes. I grabbed my laptop and went to work. Dean and I stayed up and we let Sam sleep. My focus was on the screen that I didn't notice that Dean had left until he came back with coffee until I smelled the coffee.

"Did you find anything?" Dean asked. "Nope, how about you?" I asked. "A couple people but no Mary's." he said. "Great, now what?" I asked. "You get some sleep, I'll keep searching." Dean said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, just sleep sis." Dean said. So I shut my laptop and climbed under the sheets.

It was a dreamless sleep that night which I was thankful for. Sam however had another nightmare. He still won't talk to us about them, which worries me. I woke when Sam woke from his nightmare. I still had my eyes closed and was curled in a ball but I heard my brothers conversation.

"Why did you let me sleep?" Sam asked. " 'Cause I'm an awesome brother. What did you dream about?" Dean asked. "Candy canes and unicorns." Sam said. 'Liar,' I thought. "Bella, time to get up." Dean said. "Can't I just lie here?" I moaned. "No, where's your stuff?" he asked. "Front pocket of back pack." I moaned again. The first couple days always sucked, big time. Dean grabbed my back pack and took out the bottle of midol and Sam had a glass of water.

I gratefully accepted them and choked them down, I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs. "You guys are so lucky that you have to go through this once." I said. "Yeah, well go take a shower." Dean said. I nodded and walked to the bathroom.

When I got out my duffel bag was in there with me, smiling I got dressed. I put on jeans and my Green Day shirt. I walked out just as Sam got off of the phone.

"That was Charly, her friend, Jessica, died after saying Bloody Mary." Sam said. "How the hell are we going to kill this thing Sammy?" I asked. "I told Charly to meet us at the park in thirty minutes, so let's hurry." he said throwing his shirt at my head.

As I sat there waiting for the midol to kick in, Sam came out shirtless. My focus was on my backpack full of various weapons. Once we were ready we left for the park. We arrived at the park right on time and I spotted Charly sitting at a bench.

We walked over to her and I could tell that she was crying. I sat next to her as my brothers stood in front of her. "Can you tell us what happened, Charly?" Sam asked. "I was driving home and talking to her over the phone and she said it. After I hung up she died." she cried, not knowing what to do I rubbed her back.

"Charly, I know that this is hard but can you let us into Jessica's bedroom?" Dean asked. Charly nodded and mumbled something about wanting to help with anything. We followed her to Jessica's house and as she went inside we waited on the roof in front of Jessica's window.

"Just like high school." Dean said. "Well, I could say the same but then again I wasn't like you in high school De." I said as Charly opened the window.

Once we were inside, Sam closed the window. I pulled out the camcorder and Sam pulled out a EMF same as Dean. I was in the bathroom when I spotted what looked like invisible ink.

"Hey guys, I found something!" I said. They came in and Dean saw it took down the mirror. He laid it on the bed as Sam cut it the brown paper off. The back of the mirror had a hand print and the name Gary Bryman. "What the hell?" I asked. "I have know idea, Bells. Looks like more research." said Sam.

A couple hours later we found out why Bloody Mary was going after the people who summoned her, because they had a secret where people died. Later Charly called again and she was the next target so we held her at the hotel, covered all reflective surfaces and had her tell us what happened.

We left Charly at the hotel and I went with my brothers. At the shop where Mary's mirror was Sam summoned her. Police showed up too, so while Sam and I waited Dean dealt with the cops. We finally had Mary pinned down to her mirror and we smashed it. Only after I learned that Sam was having dreams of Jess before she died. As she was coming at us I could feel my eyes burning and liquid running down my face. Dean lifted up a mirror so Mary could see her own reflection which in the end got rid of her.

We got back to the hotel and took Charly home only after telling her that it wasn't her fault that her boyfriend killed himself after she broke up with him. I sat in the backseat as we left Toledo and fell asleep as we were heading to the next case we find.


	6. Chapter 6: Kidnapping in Roswell

Chapter 6: Kidnappings in Roswell

Sam's P.O.V.

Since we arrived in Roswell on this job we've kept an extremely close eye on Bella. We caught a case about young girls being kidnapped and found a week later torn to pieces. We were at a bar and Dean and I had our backs turned for a minute and Bells was gone. Dean and I split up checking the bathrooms, everywhere but we got nothing.

It has been two days and Dad found us. We were sitting in a parking lot looking at a map of the city. Where the bodies were found there were x's, so we could hopefully find Bells alive. I studied the map closer until I saw that it formed a pentagram where the bodies were found.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked. Dad passed it to me and I drew it out. "What do you wanna bet that they are being held in the middle." Dean said. I nodded and we pilled into the Impala and headed there.

The warehouse was very black and looked very old. As we climbed out, we went in and hid behind some crates. In the middle of the room a couple of girls were chained up in their underwear. Bella was on the right, she looked bloody and beaten, her blonde hair hung in her face as her chin was resting on her chest. Just then a couple people walked in with syringes. They walked up to my baby sister first and she started to struggle until the needle went into her neck and she went limp.

Dad gave the signal and we emerged from our hiding spot, guns aimed. The guys saw us and ran before we could fire. Dean got to Bella first.

Dean's P.O.V.

I wanted blood, nobody I mean nobody touches my baby sister. "Izzy, come on wake up!" I pleaded with her. She slowly opened her eyes, whimpering before she closed her eyes again. "Hey, it's Dean. Your brother, come on we won't hurt you." I said unchaining her wrists. She fell into my arms, limp. "It's the drug Dean. We need to get all of them to the hospital." Dad said. Sam pulled out his phone called as Dad unchained the other girl.

I wrapped my jacket around Bells, noticing a bite mark on her neck. "Dad, something bit her!" I yelled. "I figured, how's her pulse?" he asked. "Faint," I said panicky as the ambulance arrived.

"Lay them on the gurneys. Do you know their names?" asked the Paramedic. "This one is my sister, Isabella Mary Winchester. I don't know the other one." I said. "Okay two of you can come, we are heading to Roswell Main." he said. Sam climbed in the Impala so Dad and I climbed into the ambulance.

We watched helplessly as the paramedics were checking their pulses and checking everything else. We made it to the hospital and Sam arrived shortly after that and we paced around the waiting room. About an hour later the doctor came out and called us in.

We followed the doc to Bells room. We entered the room where we saw my sister attached to heart monitors, IV's and a whole bunch of other crap. She looked so pale and fragile that it was hard to believe that it was my baby sister lying on that bed.

"How is she?" Dad asked. "Your daughter suffered some internal bleeding that we were able to fix with surgery. Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say this, but she was raped, from the looks of it several times. She couldn't fight back due to the drug they were giving her." he said. "Thanks," we whispered. Sam and I went to her bed side as dad closed the door.

"I told you to watch her! Now look where we are!" Dad yelled. "Don't you think we know that? We feel like shit because of it! Personally I want to go and beat those people to death for her!" I yelled. "Guys stop! You're stressing her out." Sam said from her bedside. "You boys stay here. Don't leave her alone. I'm going back to that warehouse." Dad said. For once I didn't argue and sat down on the other side grasping her hand.

"This is a horrible way for her to loose her virginity Sammy." I said. "Well, I'd have to agree except she didn't loose it here but back in Port Angles on our birthday." Sam said. "That was where she disappeared to." I said. Sam nodded and we sat patiently until the doctor came back.

The doctor checked her pulse and her stitches. "Exactly why did you have to do the surgery again?" Sam asked. "Your sister had a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. The drug is just about out of her system, so she should be awake soon." he said. "What will happen when she wakes?" I asked. "We're not sure. She might fall into a depression, or not trust men at all. Did you call your mother?" he asked. "Our mom died when she was a baby." Sam said. "I'm sorry. Does she have any close friends, preferably girls?" he asked.

My mind went to Alice Cullen. They seemed to get along pretty well, beside the fact that she was a vampire. "Yeah, she's in Washington state though." I said. "Well give her a call after she wakes. I want to see how Bella's mental state is first." he said. We said our thanks as he left the room. I looked over at Sam who was still holding Izzy's hand and started to fall asleep.

"Go ahead and sleep, Sammy. I'll keep watch." I said. Sam nodded and laid his head on the bed by Bella's hand. I sat back down on Bells right side. Tears started to roll down my face as I grasped her hand. My other hand brushed back her hair and my anger swelled.

"Hey Izzy, if Dad doesn't get those psychopaths I will. I swear I will, sis." I whispered. So over the next few hours I sat there waiting for Bella to wake up. At 6 in the morning she finally did. Sam woke up too as well as Dad came in with three cups of coffee.

Bella's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I was blinded by a white light. Then I remembered the last couple of days and started to cry. Strong calloused hands held both my hands. "No…" I whimpered knowing what comes next. What I didn't expect was Dean's voice.

"Izzy it's alright. You're in the hospital. Nothing is going to harm you here." he said in a strong voice. I opened my eyes again to see the faces of my brothers and father. "Daddy," I said. Dad took Sam's spot and kissed my forehead, "You haven't called me that in a while." he smiled. Dad grasped my left hand and I started to cry.

"It's okay baby girl. We're here. Those monsters are dead for what they did to you." Dad said. "I'm sorry I couldn't fight back. I tried, I really did try." I sobbed. "It's not your fault Izzy. You hear me sis." Dean said. I nodded but the tears still kept coming. The door opened and a guy in a white coat and clipboard entered. My eyes widened in fear until he spoke.

"Miss Winchester, it's good that your awake. I'm Dr. Costner. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Sore, my side is very sore." I answered. "Would you like to sit up or are you comfortable?" Dr. Costner asked. "Can I sit up?" I asked. He pressed a button on the bed and I was more or less sitting up. "Okay, Miss Winchester, you need to take it easy for a while. We had to do surgery. You were beaten so severely that I'm sorry to tell you that you won't be able to have kids. You had a punctured lung and had some internal bleeding that we were able to stop." he said.

"What do you mean she won't be able to have kids?" Dad asked. Dr. Costner than put up two images on a screen, both were pictures of the uterus. The left one was all torn up. "The left is your daughter's, it is severely damaged. If she even tries she'll loose it." he said. Tears started to roll down my face, so dad and Dean had to talk for me as Sam soothed me.

"So does that mean that her menstrual stuff will be all screwy?" Dad asked. "I'm afraid so or we can remove it, saving her the risk of cancer or infection." he offered. "What is the risk of either of them?" Dean asked. "Honestly, I have no idea. Slightly higher for the cancer and the infection is definite if we don't do something about it." he said. "What happens if I decide to go ahead and have it removed, do I have to take any medication?" I asked shakily. "Possibly, or you could forget about it and have it checked out every few years. If we remove it now you won't have any periods." Costner said. "Do I have to decide now?" I asked. "No, discuss this with your family and I'll be back later." he said and left.

I looked to my father and eldest brother for advise like always. They sat in chairs around the bed thinking about what to do. "What do you want to do Izzy?" Sam asked breaking the silence. "It's no good anymore but I don't want to have to rely on estrogen pills or anything for the rest of my life." I said. "We need more information on exactly what needs to be remove." Dad said.

"Dean, what about Carlisle, can't you call him and see what he thinks?" I asked. "That's right. I'll give him a call, give me a minute." Dean said and left the room.

Sam's P.O.V.

About two hours later I opened the door to find Dr. Cullen on the other side. "Hey, thanks for flying on short notice." I said as he entered the room. " It's quite alright Sam. Dean caught me as I got into town. So let's see if I can help Bella any." he said. Dr. Cullen introduced himself to dad and went to take a look at the picture on the screen. He then went back over to Bella and sat on the bed.

"Well Bella, it seems you were lucky yet again. I'm going to feel around your lower abdomen is that okay?" Dr. Cullen asked. Bells nodded as he started to feel around. Bella winced really bad when he touched a certain spot. "Right where I touched is the area of your uterus. I would say to go ahead and remove it." he said. "Will I have to take pills for the rest of my life though?" Bella asked. "No, the ovaries are fine it's just the rest that's damaged. I'll tell you what, I'll pay for everything here so do me a favor." he said. "What favor is that?" she asked. "Be careful next time and take it easy for awhile. I'll call and check up on you guys." he said and left.

"That help at all Iz?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I'm going to go ahead with the procedure." she said. "Are you sure sweetheart?" Dad asked as Dr. Costner came in. "Have you made a decision Miss Winchester?" Dr. Costner asked. "Yeah go ahead and do the operation." she said. "Okay, we'll get you ready. If you guys feel more comfortable watching you can." he said. We nodded as he turned back to my sister. "We are going to put you under a local anesthesia. Your family is right and will be here when you wake up." Dr. Costner said. After Costner prepped Bella for the second surgery he let us around her as he inserted the anesthetic.

"It's okay sweetheart, we'll be here when you wake up." Dad said kissing her forehead. "You can't get rid of me of us that easily sis." Dean said. "I know, I just don't want to wake up and be back in that warehouse." she cried. " Hey Izzy, don't worry about it. This is real and we'll be here when you wake." I said. She nodded as the anesthesia took affect and her eyes closed.

We followed them to the O.R. and we stood outside a window as they went into the room. Dean stood in the middle as we watched the surgeons cut into my sister. There was some blood as they finally pulled out the damaged organ and closed her back up again. Dr. Costner wheeled her back to her room and we were on their heels.

"We should have asked this before the surgery, but what's Isabella's blood type?" Costner asked. "A+, she didn't loose a lot of blood right?" Dad asked. "She only lost about 2 pints all together, we need to do a transfusion. Please tell me that at least one of you are A +." Costner said. "Um yeah, Dean and I are." I said. "good, I'll see how much A+ we have, you are the last resort boys. You guys can go in, it'll be awhile before she wakes." Costner said.

When I walked in the first thing that I noticed was how pale she was. The three chairs were around her bed so each of us took a seat. Dad sat at the foot and started to massage her tattooed foot. Dad saw it and a small smile formed on his face.

"When did she get this?" Dad asked. "A couple months ago." Dean said. "You know, I used to do this to your mother when she was sick." dad said. "Really?" I asked hoping that it would speed up the healing process. "Yeah she got real sick right before she had Bella." he said. "I remember that. We thought there was something wrong with the baby." Dean said. "your mom found it soothing, when she was sick. Hopefully Bells is a lot like her in that aspect." Dad said. The doctor came back with two bags of blood. He connected one of them to the IV and adjusted the morphine pump and left again. About thirty minutes later Bella woke up.

"Hey Izzy, glad you could join us." Dean said. "I wasn't… dreaming." she said smiling. "Nope, promised that we would be here and we are." I said. She smiled again and shifted a little. "When can I get out of here?" she asked. "One step at a time alright baby girl." Dad said. She nodded and looked at the TV. "They didn't take anything else did they?" she asked. "Nope, just rest okay. I'll find out when you can leave." I said. The doctor came back in and looked a little shocked at Bella.

"Looks like you don't need the second transfusion. You can go home later today if you want. I'll have any your pain meds ready." Costner said. "Dean, I don't have any clothes." Bella said. "Got it, sweats, underwear, baggy shirt. I'll gauge my eyes out later." Dean said and took off. "Just to warn you the pain meds will make you drowsy. And come back in a week to have the staples taken out." he said. "Does it have to be here doc?" I asked. "No any doctors office can do it. Oh and clean it everyday, even the stitches on your side." Costner said and left again. Dean came back thirty minutes later with sweats, a pair of boxers(probably his) and one of his shirts.

"You do know that we are going to have to help her right?" I asked. "Yeah, right…. FINE. I'm going to really gauge my eyes out after this." Dean said. Dean and I helped Izzy dress without scarring us for life. While Dad signed her out and got a wheel chair in there. Dr. Costner gave me about two weeks worth of pain meds. We wheeled her to the Impala, which Dad pulled in front.

We helped her in the car and I sat in back with her. Dean drove very carefully so not to cause Bella anymore pain then she already was in. Once we got to the hotel Bella wanted to walk so I matched her faltering steps until we had her on the bed.

"Oww…" she mumbled. "You alright?" Dean asked. "Yeah, just a little pain. These meds knocked me on my ass." she said her eyes closing a little bit. "Go ahead and sleep Bells." Dean said. She eyed the door wearily and back at us. "Nothing is going to get you here I promise." Dad said. She smiled and slowly fell asleep. We locked and put a line of salt around the door and windows and I climbed in next to Bella to make sure that she was safe.

"You say anything at all Dean, and I will kick your ass." I whispered. Dean smirked at me and went to sleep on the other bed. Dad laughed silently and crashed out on the couch. I soon feel asleep next to Bells and had a fitful sleep full of images of Jess and Izzy.


	7. Chapter 7:Asylum

Chapter 7: Asylum

Bella's P.O.V.

I've been stuck at Bobby's for the last month and I've been going crazy. Dean and Sam have been working some cases while I've been recuperating from surgery. They were on their way back from Lawrence, Kansas. Sam has been having these dreams that have been coming true. I wanted to go with them but they wouldn't let me. So here I am on the couch at Bobby's reading one of my cheesy romance novels or what Dean calls my porn novels.

I got to say after hunting some of these things it's kind of funny to read about them. I mean the way Sherrilyn Kenyon writes and her story line are really good. I was reading Night Play when I heard the roar of the Impala pulling up. Sam and Dean came into the living room and Dean grabbed the book and started reading it aloud.

"Okay, sis, you are officially damaged. I mean come on, who names the main character Vane?" Dean asked. "It's because he's a wolf you doofas now give it back." I said trying to reach for it. Sam snatched it and handed it to me. " Thank you Sammy. This is my only form of entertainment while you guys get to have all the fun." I said. "We're sorry Izzy. How are you feeling?" Sam asked. " I'm ready to get back in there." I said smiling. "All right, next case you can come and you can drive." Dean said. I smiled and launched myself in his arms for a hug.

"Yep, definitely feeling better. Still, lay down and let me see." Sam said. I laid down on the couch and lifted up my shirt to just above my belly button. After they cleaned it the first time they saw the piercing. "It's looking really good Bells. It's going to be nice scar, it's not as puffy anymore so your all good." Sam said.

"So have you have been keeping in shape?" Dean asked. "Yep, sometimes I can't get her in the house for lunch or dinner." Bobby said. "What can I say, I hate being cooped up." I said smiling. "Definitely like mom. She hated being stuck indoors." Dean said. I smiled and hugged Sam then Bobby. I went to my room and packed my bags, getting ready to get back on the road.

Within minutes I was back downstairs and we said goodbye to Bobby and went to a nearby diner for lunch. As we sat down for lunch I ordered a bacon cheeseburger since I hadn't had one in awhile. Dean got the same as me while Sam ordered a chicken salad. We always teased my brother for his healthy eating habits but hey that's love.

"We actually found a case before we came and got you." Sam said. "Yeah, we figured that you had enough of the same four walls." Dean said. "Thank you for remembering me. So what's the case?" I asked. "Well, after a cop went home after his shift, he shot is wife than killed himself. Earlier he and his partner went to get kids out of the Roosevelt Asylum." Sam said. "Roosevelt is said to be haunted by the patients that died there." Dean said. "So where's Roosevelt Asylum?" I asked. "Rockford, Illinois. About 300 miles from here." Dean said tossing me the keys.

"Now hold on a sec. Have you taken those meds today?" Sam asked. "Nope, I took the last one yesterday." I said. "Okay, just making sure so you don't fall asleep at the wheel." Sam said. I smiled and continued eating. Once we were all done Sam paid and I climbed behind the wheel. Sam sat in front next to me as Dean sat in back. I winked at Sam and put the radio on the first country station I found.

Sam and I sang very loudly to Toby Keith's Courtesy to the Red, White and Blue. I checked the rearview mirror and I could tell that Dean was in pain. "You so planned this didn't you?" Dean asked. "Yep," I said happily. He slapped Sam in the back of his head. "Hey! It was her idea. Why smack me?" Sam complained. "Because she's driving and I know that you want to know that dirty little secret that Bells has against me." Dean said. Dean was smiling now and leaned forward to change the channel.

We stopped for the night in a small town and ordered Chinese for dinner. I sat on the bed continuing to read Night Play. I laughed out loud so I read a quick summary of what happened. "Basically Vane came back and saw Bride's ex boyfriend paying the movers double what she paid to leave her things on the street like trash. So Vane then offers the movers $15,000 to put it in the apartment. Vane then looked over at Taylor, Bride's ex, and gave him a smug look before Taylor insulted Bride and Vane damn near killed him." I said.

"Now Vane is what exactly?" Dean asked. "A wolf. A very sexy Greek wolf." I said. "God, I'm glad that we can't see what you're thinking about. Otherwise I would gauge out my eyes." Dean said from the table. "Come on is it hard to believe that I fantasize about tall, dark and handsome men?" I asked. Neither answered which made me laugh, but it was late and I was exhausted. I sat the book on the table and went to sleep.

Dean's P.O.V.

As Izzy slept I watched them carefully. I walked over to the bedside table and picked up the book. I have to admit I was hooked. There's no way I'm telling them though. They'd think I was turning soft or something. As I began reading the prologue I had to close the book. 'Holy shit. Poor Vane, I sure hope that Fang is okay.' I looked over at my two sleeping siblings and realized that I had a lot in common with Vane. Sam may not be like Fang but I would do anything for my siblings. Which made me wonder what happened to Anya. I'll have to ask Bella in the morning.

I went to sleep fearing that I would dream of Sam's and Bella's death. I didn't, I dreamt of the night we found Bella strung up but instead of saving her, we were too late. I was being shaken awake by a wide eyed Bella. Instinctively I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"Dean, are you okay?" she asked from my chest. "Yeah, Izzy it just seemed real. Oh and Iz?" I said. "Yeah, Dean?" she asked. "You know we are a lot like Vane and his siblings." I said. "I guess. Only thing is that I didn't die in childbirth." she said. "Is that how she died?" I asked. "Yeah, Anya bonded with her mate and when he died she dies, except she was pregnant. So after she gave birth she died, unfortunately her pups died with her." Bella said. "I guess that's one less thing to worry about." I said. "Hey, my bed is big enough to share." she said. "You sure sis?" I asked. She nodded and we slept in the same bed which we haven't done in years.

I woke to the smell of coffee and syrup. Sam was at the table with three cups of coffee and three plates of waffles. Bella was still sound asleep next to me. I joined my brother at the table and I took a cup of coffee and sat down with a plate of waffles.

"Did you sleep okay, Dean?" Sam asked. "Yeah, actually. Like when we were kids. I always slept better with one of you next to me. It was usually Bella after a nightmare." I said biting into the waffle. "I remember that. You had a nightmare didn't you?" Sam asked. "Yeah well, with what we do its kinda hard not to have nightmares." I said. I heard Bella get up and she sat with us.

"Morning Bells." Sam said smiling. She smiled and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Up to driving another three hours?" I asked. Bella nodded and got up to take a shower. "You think she's ready for it?" I asked. "Yeah, let's see before we leave though." Sam said. "Right well, when we get there let's talk to the cop and then check out the Asylum." I said. "After both of you guys shower." Bella said coming out with a towel wrapped around her head.

"Right, I'm next." Sam said. Bells took Sam's empty seat and ate her waffle. "So you up to driving or should I?" I asked. "I'm good, I've just had a hard time waking up in the mornings." she said. "Have you been feeling down?" I asked. "Yeah, kinda. Some days are better then most. But hey one day at a time right?" she said.

I nodded and finished my breakfast as Sam came out. I went in after him but I had to take a cold shower. "Not Cool!" I yelled. I heard Sam and Bells laugh. So I got out quickly and got dressed. About fifteen minutes later we were in the car and on our way to Rockford.

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean sat in the passenger seat this time so he was in charge of the music. He put in his Megadeath cassette so Bella then turned it off and found a rock station and Korn blasted through the car.

"Who the hell is this?" Dean asked. "Korn, big brother. Welcome to the new age of rock." Bella said. "It's not half bad." I heard Dean whisper. I smiled and went back to the map in my lap. "How much longer Sammy boy?" Dean asked. "About another hour Dean. Do you need a potty break?" I asked grinning. "Dean might not but the car needs gas. When's the next town?" Bella asked. "Ten miles." I said.

When we got to the town we stopped at the only gas station. Dean went to fill up as Bella went in to grab a soda. I leaned against the car studying the map, I noticed that Bella wasn't back yet, I turned to see her in the store sitting in front of the sodas crying. I left the map on the car and went inside.

I was kneeling in front of her and she looked up at me. "I'm sorry, Sam. I just felt down all of a sudden." she said wiping away the tears. "It's fine. I still feel down and out at times." I said helping her up. "I know, I'm stronger than this. It's just ever since Roswell I feel like I'm a little girl again." she said. "It's all right. Let's get your soda and head back. You still up to driving another hour?" I asked. "Yeah, it's actually better now that I'm back hunting again." she said as we walked out and back to the car.

We drove in silence with the music blasting through the car. We made it to Rockford at 3:00 in the afternoon. We checked in the hotel first than went to the local bar. Bella decided to stay in the hotel because she was tired. About an hour later I got the information about suicide cop from his partner. We headed back to the hotel where we found Bella sound asleep and a pizza on the table.

"She's out like a light." Dean said going towards the table. "Yep," I said grabbing a slice. "So what did you find out about suicide cop?" Dean asked. "Well he and his wife moved here a few months ago. Happy marriage, few fights. They talked about having kids." I said. "So this happened after they went to the Asylum?" Dean asked. I nodded taking a bite of pizza. "All right, let's check out the Asylum in the morning." Dean said.

I sat at the table finishing my slice as I thought of Bella. 'She's hiding the fact that she's depressed really well. I wonder if Dean see's it?' I thought to myself as I saw Dean climb in the other bed. This hotel didn't have a couch so I decided to climb in next to my sister.

Bella's P.O.V.

When I woke in the morning I was snuggled next to Sam. 'When did they get back?' I thought getting out of bed to go take a shower. I let the scorching water run down my back. My hair was getting ridiculously long. It's past my mid back. So after the shower I gave myself a haircut. I gotten pretty good at it, growing up with men, I never trusted them with scissors except maybe my dad. I cut about a foot off so now it just below my shoulders, I still look like a girl though.

Satisfied with my work I dressed in a black tank with Def Leppard on it and my ripped jeans. I stepped out of the bathroom to see my brothers still sleeping. I shook my head, relieved that my head is lighter and sat at the table with my laptop. I pulled up I-Tunes and scrolled through my songs until I found Green Day. Smiling to myself I turned up the volume and blasted Holiday.

Sam and Dean fell out of bed and I was laughing my ass off. I turned off the music as they glared at me. "Who the hell was that?" Dean asked. "That was Green Day." I said from the table. "What time is it?" Sam asked. "8:30. I was thinking we can go to a diner for breakfast before we check out the Asylum." I said.

My brothers looked at each other and at me and shrugged before Dean went to take a shower first. "You cut your hair." Sam stated sitting at the table with me. "Yep. Did you sleep okay?" I asked. "Yea. Are you feeling better today?" he asked looking directly at me. "Right now yes. I'm dealing Sammy, really I am. You don't really need to worry about me." I said. Sam look at me and nodded just as Dean got out of the shower.

Pretty soon my brothers were ready and we were heading to the nearest diner. After breakfast we went to the Asylum. When we got to the Asylum first thing I noticed was the 8 foot high chain link fence. Which didn't discourage us from climbing over the fence to get into the spooky building. The front door wasn't locked or chained which kinda concerned me. Once we were inside the building I looked around. Just as I expected an abandoned building to look like. Graffiti and trash everywhere and smelled heavily of mold.

I followed my brothers into the south wing and I saw I broken chain on the ground. "Hey guys, this wing was closed off for a reason." I said crouching in front of the door. "Why do you say that Izzy?" Dean asked. I lifted up the chain to show my brothers. "Yeah, I would say so. Let's see if we can find any clues." Sam said. I nodded and pulled out my EMF and was walking a few feet behind them. I swung the meter around doors but got nothing as I listened to my brothers conversation.

"You gotta be careful Sammy, spirits are attracted to all that freaky ESP stuff." Dean said. "I told you Dean, it's not ESP I just get these feelings." Sam said. "Well, whatever. Are you getting anything guys?" Dean asked. "No, maybe they only come out at night." I said. I saw what looked like an office so I stopped and looked. "Check this out!" I said going into the room.

Dean came in behind me closely followed by Sam. I stood in the middle of the room looking at various objects while Dean went to the desk picking up a name plate. "One things for sure, we need to find out what happened in the South wing." Dean said. With Sammy and I agreeing, we left the forsaken building and back to the car.

Sam's P.O.V.

As we climbed in the car I saw Bella pull out her laptop and opened it up. "Dr. Sanford Ellicott has a son who is a psychologist downtown. The address is 5632 Pontiac Way." Bella said. "Good work Bells. So which one of us is going in?" Dean asked. "Draw straws." I suggested. "Sure, that works. At the diner though, I'm hungry." Dean said. I heard Bella sigh but I also heard a soft rumble from her stomach.

We went to the same diner that we went to for breakfast. As we sat at the table Bell took our three straws and cut two of them. She held them out in her hand and we drew. Dean got the longest, Bella got the medium and I got the shortest.

"It's alright Sammy, next time we have to talk to a psychologist I will go." Bella said. I smiled and nodded as our lunch arrived. "It'll be good for you Sammy to have your chick flick moment with someone other than Izzy." Dean said. "Hey!" Izzy said and punched his arm. "Ow," he said. I laughed at their antics hoping it won't escalate into something worse. "Dick," "Slut,"

An elderly woman came up with a grin and looked between all three of us. "It's so good to see siblings like you three getting along so well. I wish my kids were like you three." she said and left. Dean looked at us with his mouth open and Izzy and I laughed. Pretty soon Dean paid for lunch so we can get to Dr. Ellicott's office with plenty of time to get to the Asylum tonight.

As I sat in the waiting room waiting to be called in, I was thinking about Iz. Dr. Ellicott called me in and his office was just as white as the waiting room. The biggest difference of course was the books and pictures and awards.

"So, Sam, how are things?" Ellicott asked. "Things are good, been on a road trip with my brother and sister. Say, wasn't there a Dr. Ellicott that worked at an Asylum?" I asked. "Yes, he was my father, he was head psychologist over at Roosevelt Asylum." he said. "Can you tell me what happened in the South Wing? Everything I read kinda didn't mention it." I asked. "Sam, let's cut the crap, your avoiding the subject. I'll tell you everything about the riot if you tell me about yourself. Like your brother and sister, how do you feel about them?" Ellicott asked.

Hours later I walked out to see Dean and Bella arm wrestling. Bella was winning, which was hilarious. As Izzy won I laughed which got their attention.

"I let her win, really I did." he said. "Sure, you did Dean. That's why you looked constipated." Bella teased. "Please tell me you got something useful from Ellicott Jr.?" Dean asked. "Yep, turns out that the South Wing is where they kept the real nut cases. They rioted, killing each other and orderlies. Some bodies weren't recovered, including one Dr. Sanford Ellicott." I said. "God, that's gruesome." Bella said getting in the car.

Dean's P.O.V.

Once night had fallen we went into the Roosevelt Asylum. I stood on the other side of the fence as Sam and Bella through the bags over. Pretty soon my younger siblings joined me on the other side. I slung a bag over my shoulder and each of us had a sawed off shotgun with an EMF while Sam had a camcorder.

"Holy shit! This place is orbing like crazy." Sam said. "EMF's going nuts too." Bells said. I nodded and moved ahead of them. "Dean, Sam!" Bells yelled. I rounded the corner to see a weaponless Bella being cornered by a ghost. "Duck!" I yelled and shot it. "Did it hurt you?" Sam asked. "No. I think it was trying to talk to me." Iz said. "That's just weird. Check this out!" I said standing in a door frame. The bed in the room was on it's side and I saw a blonde head cowering behind the bed.

Sam, Bella and I had our guns at the ready as we approached the bed. On the other side of the bed was a young girl about the same age as Izzy.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Bells said holding out her hand. "Are you here by yourself?" Sam asked as the girl stood. "No, I'm here with my boyfriend Gavin." she said. "Okay. What is your name?" Izzy asked. "My name is Kat. How are you going to find Gavin?" Kat asked. "Okay Kat why don't you come with me and Bella and Sam will go in another direction to find Gavin." I said.

Sam went to the right as we went to the left. I still had my shot gun out but I also had a flashlight same as Bella. I was in the lead Kat in the middle and Bella in back. The flashlight began to flicker and suddenly died.

"Hey, Kat, can you loosen up some?" Bella asked. "I'm not," Kat said. I turned in time to see a ghost drag my sister into a room dropping her shotgun. "IZZY!" I yelled trying to open the damn door. "DEAN! Get me the hell out of here!" she yelled pounding and kicking at the door. A minute later Sam came with Gavin.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked. "The ghost has Izzy trapped. She dropped her gun too." I said still trying to open the door again. "Bells, you got to face it! You have to trust me!" Sam shouted. "Fine, if I die I'll haunt you!" she yelled. I looked at Sam like he was crazy until seconds later the door clicked open and Bella came out.

"Room 137, that's what it said." Bells said hugging me. "It's okay, Izzy. Sam, you and Iz get these guys out of here. I'll go check out the room." I said clicking on the flashlight.

Bella's P.O.V.

Dean headed down the hall in search of the room as we headed to the exit. I picked up my gun holding it in a tighter grip. We walked in silence until Kat spoke up.

"So is Dean your boss?" Kat asked. "God no. If he was my boss I would never see him again. No, he is our brother." Sam said. "He only thinks he's the boss 'cause he's older." I said. "So, you hunt ghosts." Gavin said. "Among other things." I said. Sam gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders. We left it at that as we got to the exit but it was locked.

"Why don't we bust a window?" Gavin asked. "Dude, we are in an Asylum. The windows are fucking barred." I said. "The ghosts won't let us out." Sam said as his phone rang.

"Hey Dean… yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Sam said. "Bells, you stay here with them. Don't shoot anything living." Sam said leaving me with the two love birds. I sighed before I turned to them.

"Either of you know how to fire a gun?" I asked. "Yes, I do." Kat said. I handed her the extra sawed off. "This will ward off ghosts?" Gavin asked. "Yes, these are loaded with rock salt. Normal rounds don't do a thing to them." I said cocking my gun. Kat cocked her gun and turned to Gavin.

"Gavin, if we make it out of here we are so over." Kat said. "You guys watch a lot of horror movies right?" I asked. "Yes, why?" Kat asked. "The next time you watch one pay attention. When people say a place is haunted, don't go in." I said turning back to the hallway.

Pretty soon Dean rounded the corner which startled Kat and she fired. "Don't shoot!" Dean yelled. "What did Sam say about not shooting anything living?" I asked as Dean rounded the corner for the second time. "Where's Sam?" he asked. "You called him, asking him to meet you in the basement." I said. "No, I didn't." he said. "Son of a bitch." I said. "Kat we are going after Sam. Watch where and who you are shooting at." he said as we went down into the basement.

"Sam!" I called out as we went into the boiler room. "Sammy!" Dean called. I heard Dean get startled as I turned to see Sam standing there. "You know that I didn't call you right?" Dean asked. "Yeah, I know. I was lured down here for some reason." Sam said. "What did you find out about Ellicott, Dean?" I asked. "Well, he like to practice unethical methods like using rage therapy. He even had a hidden room somewhere down here." he said. "Well I didn't find any secret doors of rooms." Sam said.

"I think I just did guys." I said from behind Dean. "Step away from the door guys." Sam said. I looked up and saw Sam pointing his shot gun at us. I side stepped until I was out of range but close enough to knock my brother on his ass. Dean however didn't step aside. The idiot just stood there.

"Sam put the gun down." Dean said calmly. "Is that an order, Dean? 'Cause I'm getting pretty tired of your orders." Sam said. "No, it's more of a friendly request." Dean said. Sam raised the gun higher as his nose started to bleed.

"Come on Sammy, he's your brother! Besides if you really wanted to kill him you can't with that gun." I said. "I know but it will hurt like hell." he said pulling the trigger making Dean fly through the wall. I kicked the gun out of his hands and did another kick which made him fall to the ground. I went and sat on him and landed another punch which knocked him out.

"You alright Dean?" I called. "Peachy, how's Sam?" Dean asked. "Out cold." I said going over to help Dean up. "Come on let's find Ellicott's remains before Sam wakes and tries to kill us again." Dean said.

We found Ellicott's remains salted and burned them before Sam woke up rubbing his cheek. We soon left the Asylum and I drove back to the hotel for a good nights sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Faith

Chapter 8: Faith

Sam's P.O.V.

After the psycho ghost job we did, we went up to Burkitsville, Indiana. There couples have disappeared, dad sent us on the case so I went after dad while Dean and Bella went after the job. Luckily I got there before my siblings got killed by a pagan god.

Now we are on a case in Nebraska, going after a monster who hunts kids. We tracked it to an abandoned house. As we pulled up to it we got out and pulled out the tazers, since the only thing that could kill it was electricity. We climber down the stairs to the basement where Bella heard the whimpering. We opened a cabinet and a couple of kids were huddled there.

Bella and I got the kids out of there as Dean stayed behind to gank the monster. "What's taking him so long?" Bella asked. "I don't know, stay here, I'll go check on him." I said going back towards the house. I climbed back down the stairs to see Dean slumped in the corner, unconscious. "Dean!" I yelled. I ran up to him to check his pulse. It was very weak.

"BELLA! CALL 911!" I bellowed. I picked Dean up and carried him upstairs. "Oh my god! Dean! What the hell happened?" Iz asked. "I don't know. When is the ambulance coming?" I asked just as I hear the sirens pull up.

"Do you want to ride with him of should I?" I asked. "I'll go." she said faintly. I nodded and climbed behind the wheel of the Impala and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

Bells stood pacing in the waiting room while I went to give the people at the front desk our insurance card. "So, can you tell us what happened?" asked a cop. "My brothers and I were driving by with the windows down. We heard the screaming so we stopped. We found the kids and Sam and I took them outside as Dean got attacked. That's all I know." Bells said.

I went to stand next to my sister because I can tell that she wasn't taking it well. The doctor came around the corner, coming right towards us. "How's our brother doc?" I asked. "He's stabled for now. I'm sorry to say that he suffered a major heart attack. There is nothing we can do except keep him comfortable." he said. "Can we see him?" I asked solemnly. The doctor nodded and lead us to Dean's room.

First thing I notice was how pale my brother was. He was flipping through channels when we entered. "Man, this is why I don't watch daytime TV." Dean said. "How are you feeling?" I asked. "Peachy. Sam you better take care of my car or I'll haunt your ass." he said. "Don't talk like that Dean. You're going to pull through this." Bella said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Izzy, there's nothing they can do. This job is dangerous, I just pulled the short straw." Dean said solemnly. I could tell that Dean was getting tired.

"Come on Izzy, let's let Dean sleep." I said. She nodded and hugged Dean on last time. When we left the hospital and climbed into the Impala we started to come up with a plan. "We have to find someway Sam." Bella said. "We will Bells. We are not gonna let him die." I said. When we got to the hotel we started research.

Over the next couple of days Bella and I took turns researching while the other one went to visit Dean. On the night of our second day there Bella got back with some Chinese. I was on the phone trying dad again. Still, I got voicemail for the third time. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. I opened it to reveal my older brother leaning against the doorframe.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "I'm not about to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean said sitting in a chair. "Dean, you really shouldn't be here. You need to rest." Bella said. "I will later. What are you guys doing? You look worse than I do." he asked "We've been searching for ways to save you." I said. "You're not going to let me die in peace are you?" Dean asked. "We are not letting you die, period." I said. "Yeah, we found a specialist in central Nebraska." Bella said. "Fine, only because you won't give up until I'm one hundred percent." Dean said.

The next day we got there to the church, well tent that Roy LeGrange used and went inside. We forced Dean to sit up front with us. As they got started they called Dean up. He reluctantly went up. Dean stood beside him and Roy put is hand on Dean's head. We saw our brother collapse and Iz ran up to him.

Dean's P.O.V.

I landed on the floor and looked up at the blind pastor. What I didn't expect to see was an older guy that disappeared. Izzy and Sam helped me up. Izzy wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm alright Iz. I'm here." I said kissing her head. "Don't ever do that to me again." she said. "I'll try not to, Bells." I said. "Come on guys, let's get Dean checked out. Make sure everything is okay." Sam said. We walked out of the tent to the Impala.

At the hospital I was sitting on the bed pulling on my shirt with Sam leaning against the wall and Iz in a chair. All of us patiently waiting for the doctor. Thirty minutes later all of us were getting impatient and then the doctor came in.

"Good news, there is nothing wrong with your heart. No evidence of a heart attack. Not that a man of your age should worry about it, but then again you never know these days." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, a guy like you, late twenties in great shape dropped dead from a heart attack earlier today." she said and left. "That's odd." I said as we walked out of the hospital.

"It really did work!" Iz said happily. "There is just two things that bugs me, the guy that I saw and the guy that died earlier." I said. "I know that it bugs you Dean. Can't we just leave it alone?" Izzy asked. "No. It's bugging the crap out of me." I said. "Of course, he's not going to drop it. Fine, we'll see what if anything is going on." Sam said.

We went back to the hotel and I got on Izzy's laptop seeing as she's fast asleep. I searched through everything until Sam closed the computer. "Dean go to bed. We'll search more in the morning." he said. "Fine, but I get the other bed. You sleep with Bells." I said going to the free bed.

The next morning we split up. Bells and I went to Pastor Roy's house and Sam went to check out the guy that died. Bells and I arrived at the house and his wife let us in.

"What can we do for you Dean?" Roy asked. "Well I was wondering why me?" I asked. "Dean!" Izzy exclaimed. "Bells, I just want to know out of everybody there, why did he choose me." I said. "Your siblings aren't you?" Lou Ann asked. "How could you tell?" Iz asked. "Your eyes, and you bicker like siblings. The tall one is the other brother, right?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm the only girl and the youngest which sucks most of the time." Bells said.

"To answer your question Dean, because you had the feel of a man on a mission, and God wants you to continue your mission." he said. "How did you become blind?" I asked. "Brain tumor. Woke up one morning stone cold blind. Lou Ann and I prayed for a miracle, later I wound up in a coma and doctors said that I wouldn't wake up. Lou Ann kept praying and I eventually I woke u and found that I could heal." he said. " So that's what happened. Huh, it really was a miracle. Well thank you for you time." I said.

Bells and I left the house only to run into a pretty blonde. "Hey, your Dean right?" she asked. "Um, yeah, why?" I asked. "How are you feeling? I mean after being healed." she said. "Super." I said. The blonde's mom came up next to her as Lou Ann came out.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Roark, but Roy isn't up to seeing anyone else." Lou Ann said. "But he has to, this is our sixth time." she said. "I'm sorry," Lou said going back inside. "Layla come on, I just can't pray any harder. What gives you the right to live more than my daughter?" she asked. "Mom, stop. I'm sorry about her." Layla said. "What's wrong Layla?" Iz asked. "I have an imperial brain tumor. They are giving me months." she said and turned to follow her mother.

"That's really sad." Izzy said. "Yeah, it is. Come on Bells, let's go meet up with Sam." I said. "Right, the case you think is here." she smirked. I shrugged my shoulders and climbed into the Impala.

Back at the hotel we ordered Chinese since we were waiting for Sam to get back. Within the hour we were eating and Sam came through the door.

"Your right Dean, I'm sorry." he said. "Sorry for what?" I asked. "Rick died yesterday at 4:15 from a heart attack." Sam said. "You guys shouldn't have brought me here." I said. "We didn't know Dean. Question is how is he doing it?" Izzy asked. "That is a good question. One things for sure, we need to find out how Roy is saving one life in place of another." I said.

Bella's P.O.V.

We went back to Roy's and split up. I was in charge of getting everybody out of the tent, Dean in charge of keeping an eye on the protestor guy since he was the next victim and Sam in getting into the house to see how Roy was doing it. I was waiting on the side line until he called up Layla. I grabbed her arm as she passed and turned to look at me.

"Layla, you can't go up there." I said in a low voice. "Why not Bella?" Layla asked. "Roy's not a healer." I said. "I don't understand, he healed your brother." Layla said. Before I could explain she went up to Roy.

"Son of a Bitch!" I snarled. I went to the back of the tent rattling my brain for ideas. Just as Roy asked the congregation to pray with him I had a plan. "FIRE! The tent's on fire!" I shouted. The congregation fled outside. My phone rang and I answered it to hear a yelling Dean on the other end.

"It didn't work, the damn thing is still coming!" Dean yelled over the phone. Then it dawned on me, "The wife," I said and hung up the phone. I ran back into the tent and found Lou Ann in a back corner holding a cross. When she saw me she dropped it and screamed for help. I gave her my best 'you've got to be kidding me' look as the cops came and grabbed me by my arms. Once outside of the tent she stepped in front of us.

"you can let her go, I'm not going to press charges." she said. "You come anywhere near hear princess and we will put the fear of god in you." one of the cops said and left. "Yeah whatever." I said turning back to Lou Ann. "I just don't understand you Bella. We helped your brother. God will punish you as he see's fit." Lou Ann said. "Whatever." I said spotting Sam and Sean heading my way, and Dean looked pissed. I walked up to them but Dean still eyed the two police officers that manhandled me.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Sam asked. "Nah, just threatened is all." I said. "What did they say, Izzy?" Dean asked. "That if I come back they'll put the fear of God in me." I said shrugging. "That could be useful for tonight. I found this in the study. It's full of black magic and even a spell to bind a reaper." Sam said. "So we are up against the Grim Reaper?" Dean asked. "Not the grim reaper just a reaper." Sam said. "Can we kill it?" I asked. "No, but that's how the wife is doing it. She is making the reaper go after people she sees as unworthy or whatever. To work this spell though you need some pretty dark stuff." Sam said. "If we are doing this it has to be tonight, Roy is healing Layla tonight." Dean said.

When night had fallen we headed out. We split up once again when we got there. Sam and Dean went around the house to search for the alter. I stepped from behind a truck and whistled to the two cops.

"Hey, are you going to put that fear of god in me now?" I asked with a smile. They faltered for a minute before coming to their senses. "Stay right there!" they yell running at me. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean and I were in the basement of the house, looking at the black alter. "Son of a Bitch!" Dean snarled. In his hand was a picture and in the picture was our little sister with a red x over her face. "That bitch." I snarled too knocking over the alter. We turned in time for Lou Ann to lock us in the cellar.

"Don't you guys see? You sister is evil. I sensed it the moment I set my eyes on her. I'll be doing the world a service for destroying her." she said. "You touch one hair on our baby sister and I'll kill you myself. You hear me!" Dean yelled. We started pounding on the cellar door until it cracked open. We ran out and looked around. We saw Bells beside the tent backing away very quickly.

"Come on," I said as I ran in search of Lou Ann. Dean ran to Izzy grabbing her as the reaper got to her slowly sucking my sister's life force away. "Sam, Hurry!" Dean yelled. I found her at the entrance. I yanked her around and grabbed the necklace and threw it to the ground, breaking it in half. I ran back to Dean and Bells to see Dean helping her up.

"Sammy, thank you." Iz said hugging me. "That's what families are for." I said. "I could use a drink." she said. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yeah, two of us almost died this time. I think we deserve a beer." she said. "I agree 100% on this one Sammy." Dean said. "Of course you're for it Dean. You are up for anything concerning food, sex or alcohol." I said. Dean smiled as Izzy situated herself in the middle. Her arms around our waists and our arms draped over her shoulders. We climbed into the Impala and headed back to the hotel.


	9. Chapter 9: The Benders

Chapter 9: The Benders

Dean's P.O.V.

After Nebraska with the freaky faith healer we worked a case an old girlfriend asked us to work. That one concerned a phantom truck that was hunting down the people responsible for the owner's death. The one after that was really freaky. Sam's nightmares were coming true. They were based around a family and Sam was seeing their deaths. That one ended with the kid, Max, killing himself with my gun. So now we were off to Minnesota on a missing person's case.

Our first stop was the witness. We dressed as state troopers and went upstairs to the apartment. We got a bucketful of nothing so we changed back to our normal street clothes. We went to a bar to chill. Bells and I were playing darts as Sam was doing some research.

"Guys, Dad marked this city as possible for supernatural activity. I mean this county has the largest missing person's count in the country." Sam said. "So what are your theories, what monster has a whining growl sound to them?" I asked. "I have no idea, what about you Izzy?" Sam asked. "I'm just as lost as you guys are. I'll be right back." Bells said. She sat her coke down and went to the bathroom.

Sam's P.O.V.

"We should probably get going anyway." I said. "Yeah, we have an early start tomorrow." Dean said. Izzy came out and Dean left for the bathroom. "Wait for me by the car." Dean called back. Izzy paid for the drinks as I went outside. Izzy caught up with me when I looked under one of the cars.

"Looking for something, Sammy?" she asked. "No, thought I saw something." I said. Suddenly something grabbed us and knocked us out.

Dean's P.O.V.

I walked out of the bar and saw Dad's journal laying on the trunk. I ran to the driver's side and opened the door to see an empty car. I slammed it shut and panic enveloped my stomach.

I started asking around if anyone had seen them. Of course nobody saw anything. I tried their cells but I heard the ringing coming from under the car. I noticed a traffic camera on a light pole by the street and hope blossomed. I got in the car and drove to the police station only to find it closed to the public.

"Son of a Bitch!" I yelled hitting the dashboard. Frustrated I went back to the hotel, praying to whoever will listen that they are alright.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up to my head throbbing and I found myself in a cage. I was lying next to Sam. Sighing in relief that he wasn't dead I looked around. It looked like we were in a barn. Sam stirred and groaned and sat up.

"Where are we?" he asked. "I don't know. Looks like a barn." I said going over to sit next to him. "Is anyone there?" someone called out. "Yeah, are you Carl Jenkins?" Sam asked. "Yeah, who are you?" Jenkins asked. "I'm Sam and my sister Bella. We're here to rescue you." Sam said. "Well Sam, this is a piss poor rescue." he said.

"Jenkins, just so you know we have a brother out there." I said. "Have you seen them?" Sam asked. Just then a guy came in with a plate of food and opened up Jenkins' cage door and slid it in. The guy left and I looked over at Sam.

"Holy shit Sam, they're just people." I said. "Jenkins, how many times a day do they feed you?" Sam asked. "About twice a day." he answered. "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" I whispered. "I'm working on it, Izzy." Sam said. I leaned back against the cage and hoped to god that Dean can find us and soon.

Dean's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep at all so I was relieved when 9:00 came around. I left the room and headed to the police station to get a look at the camera footage. I walked in and got the attention of a girl behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked. "Yeah, I need to see the traffic camera footage by the bar on route 15." I said. "May I ask why?" she asked. "My cousins went missing from the parking lot. I found their cells under my car." I said. "I'm sorry, you just need to fill out a missing person's report." She said. "Please, I've got to find them. They are my family. I am responsible for them." I said. "Okay, what are their names?" she asked. "Isabella and Samuel Winchester." I said.

She went to the computer and found nothing on them. "I will try and find the footage you need. Meet me in the park at 3:00 pm." She said. I nodded my thanks and went to the park. I sat there for a few hours before my cop friend showed up right at 3.

"All I found was an old truck pull out of the parking lot around the time your cousins disappeared." she said. Just then a truck drove by that sounded like the engine needed work done. "Does that engine sound like a whining growl to you?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess." she said. "How many farms are there around here?" I asked. "A few, some of them don't have their drive ways listed on the maps. You think that is where they are Detective Washington?" she asked. "That is exactly what I think Officer Daniels." I said.

Sam's P.O.V.

I was pulling on a tube above Bells and my cage with Jenkins telling us to give up. Finally I heard something fall and Bells grabbed it. "It's a bracket." she said. "Thank God a bracket. We're saved now." Jenkins said. Just then Jenkins cage opened up. "Must have pulled a fuse Sam. I'll be back with help." he said. "Wait, no, go back in the cage. It's a trap." I said. He left and the cage door closed.

"He's not going to make it to town is he, Sam?" Iz asked. "I don't know." I said wrapping my arm around her. "Sammy, would you think less of me if I said I was scared?" Izzy asked. "Not at all, sis." I said. Suddenly we heard a gunshot and Izzy buried her head in my chest.

"I hope Dean gets here soon." she whispered. "I do to sis, I do to." I said looking at the door again. Soon I felt Izzy fall asleep, smiling I put her head in my lap so she would be more comfortable and I took watch to protect my baby sister.

Dean's P.O.V.

I was sitting shot gun of the patrol car hoping we can find Izzy and Sammy before something happens to them. Officer Daniels got my attention with the whole fake id thing so I had to come up with something.

"Listen, so I stole a police badge. I get that it's very bad thing. But have you ever felt responsible for someone?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "I literally pulled them out of a burning house when they were young. So please let me help." I said. "Fine, but let me do the talking, you get me?" she asked. I nodded and went back to staring at side of the road.

"Stop right here. There's a road." I said. "Okay, we will go and question them. Stay here." she said. "Nah uh. I'm coming with you." I said. She grabbed my hand and slapped a pair of cuffs on me. She cuffed me to the car and left.

"I've got to start carrying paperclips." I said. I looked over and saw an antenna. I reached for it and I could barely grab it. I started to unscrew it about twenty minutes later I got it off and I heard the old engine. I got the cuffs off and hid as two hillbillies came and took the cruiser. Once they left I came out of hiding and went down the hidden road.

Bella's P.O.V.

I jolted awake and I was still in the damn cage. I saw what woke me. Our captors opening the other cage, fearing that I was going to be ripped away from my older brother, but then I saw the unconscious woman being put into the empty cage.

"Sam, I think she's a cop." I said. "What makes you think that Bells?" Sam asked "Look how she's dressed, khakis and a white tee shirt. They took the rest of the uniform off. The shirt has a gold star and on the sleeve it says Sherriff's Department." I said. "Point taken. You really do pay attention to everything." he said. "How can I not with both Dean and Dad on my ass about it. Dean not as much or as hard as Dad." I said. "Yeah well dad drilled us hard once we understood what was going on." Sam said.

The cop stirred and sat up. "You alright?" I asked. "Uh, yeah are you Bella?" she asked. "Yeah, my brother Sam is here to." I said. "I'm here with your cousin." she said. "Thank god, where is he?" Sam asked. "I cuffed him to my car." she said.

I looked over at Sam and smiled in relief. Rescue is coming in the form of Dean Winchester! Sam smiled back and we sat back and waited for him.

About thirty minutes later we heard the door open and entered my oldest brother. "Son of a Bitch. These locks are going to be a bitch." he said. "Dude, it's good to see you." I said. "Have you seen them?" Dean asked. "Yeah, they're just people." Sam said. "And they got the drop on the both of you. You're getting rusty there kiddos." Dean said.

"How did you get out of the cuffs?" the cop asked. "I know a few tricks. This thing needs keys." Dean said. "They probably have them." I said. "Alright, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." Dean called back. "Is he always like that?" the cop asked. "Sadly yes, always." Sam and I said.

Dean's P.O.V.

I walked back into the creepy house. I stopped when I saw pictures, I stopped and looked and was disgusted at what I saw. "What the hell. I said it once and I'll say it again: Demon's I get, people are crazy." I whispered. I felt someone watching me; I turned around to see a little girl staring at me.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you." I said. All of a sudden she came at me with a knife. I knocked it out of her hands. Then two guys came out of nowhere and we struggled for a bit before a sharp pain struck the back of my head, knocking me out.

I woke strapped to a chair with four people staring at me. "Good you're awake. Tell me, is there anyone else looking for you?" the bearded guy asked. "No," I said. "You're not a cop are you?" he asked. "God no. I swear it. Just eat me, wait no, you actually might." I said. "Boys, looks like we have a hunt after all. And you get to pick the pray, the cop or the guy. The bitch will be my son's wife." he said.

When I said nothing he came at me with a red hot poker and jabbed it into my shoulder. He then went for my eye. "Alright, take the guy." I said quickly. Beard guy through the key that was around his neck to the tallest boy.

"Shoot the cop too. After both are dead bring the girl up here." he said. I gave him a cold hard glare when they left the room. I started to work on my bonds but they wouldn't give. Fifteen minutes later Bella came up and untied me. Once my arms were free I wrapped my arms around my baby sister.

"Where's Sam?" I asked. "Helping your cop friend." she said. "Good we'll meet him outside." I said. The little girl stopped us 'because she had a butcher's knife. Izzy took the girl down in seconds and we were joined by Sam and shortly after that Officer Daniels.

Daniels let us go before the FBI and other authority figures showed up. I was happy that we were together again and that those guys won't hurt anybody else ever again.


	10. Chapter 10: Shadows

Chapter 10: Shadows

Bella's P.O.V.

We were in the car again, with my older brothers heading to a new case in Chicago. We caught wind of a woman killed in her home with no signs of forced entry. Windows and door were still locked and the alarm system was still on. I was sitting in the back seat again on my laptop searching for any further information but the mysterious death. Then I came across another similar death a couple weeks prior to this one.

"Guys, there was another death a couple weeks ago. Same thing, windows and doors locked, alarm system still on, no signs of forced entry." I said. "God, did they belong to the same company?" Sam asked. I looked back at the two articles and found that they did. "Yep, um Philips Security." I said. "Good, we have a way in." Dean said. "I'll get the uniforms." Sam said. "Wow, wait, what do you mean uniforms?" Dean asked. "You'll have to find out." Sam said.

When we got into the hotel room we rented, Sam left. "Should I be worried?" Dean asked from the table. "I'm thinking yes. You know every time we disguise ourselves Sammy wants it to look real." I said. "Yeah, well that's Sam for you." he said. Dean went to the small fridge and grabbed a beer and a soda. He handed me the soda and I turned on the TV. Within the hour Sam came back with three jumpsuits.

"No way man, not gonna happen." Dean said when Sam showed them to us. "You don't want to wind up in custody again do you?" Sam asked. "No, fine. But afterwards we are going to a bar." Dean said. Sam through two of the suits at us and they were the right sizes.

"I so don't want to know how you knew our sizes Sammy." I said walking into the bathroom. I was able to get it over my clothes. Before I stepped out I called through the door. "Are you guys dressed?" I asked. "Yeah!" I hear Sam call back. I exited the bathroom relieved that I wasn't the only one that looked goofy.

"Sammy, how are they going to buy this? I mean come on we look ridiculous." I said. "I agree with Izzy on this one." Dean said. "Whatever, after we check out the girl's apartment we can get rid of these and head to any bar." Sammy said. "Fine, but you, my brother are buying." Dean said. Sam sighed as we climbed into the car.

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the apartment building. I got out first and stretched my legs. Don't get me wrong, I love the Impala but the back seat has horrible leg room. My brothers joined me on the street shortly after I got out. Without further word we went upstairs.

Dean's P.O.V.

The landlady let us in without any questions except a few complaints. "You guys need some serious help with the systems you're selling." she said. "That's why we are here ma'am. To see what went wrong." Sam said. "In order to do our job though, you need to leave." Izzy said. As soon as the landlady left we got out the EMF's. I looked around the room until my eyes fell on the blood splattered carpet.

"Did we happen to bring duct tape?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Iz asked. "Just give it here." I said. A few seconds later Izzy tossed me a roll of black duct tape. I started to connect the different spots of blood. Once I was done I stood up and looked at the strange symbol the splatter made.

"What the hell?" Sam asked. "I don't know." I said. Izzy whipped out her phone and took a picture. I gave her a questioning stare. "You want to find out what the hell it is right?" she asked. "Fair enough." I said.

By the time we left we did a sweep with the EMF and got nothing. So we told the landlady that we were done after we took the tape off of the floor and headed back to the car. We all climbed in and I glanced back to see my sister taking off the jumpsuit.

"Shit, warn us next time Bells." I said facing the road in front of me. "Relax, De. I have clothes on underneath." she said. "Underwear doesn't count." I retorted back. "God, I'm not stupid. I have jeans and a t-shirt on." Izzy said. "Good, we still need to get back to the hotel so we can change Miss Smarty Pants." I said. "Dick," she said. "Slut," I said. "Shut up and drive Dean." Sam said.

I then drove back to the motel so that Sam and I could get out of these monkey suits. Izzy waited by the car with her laptop as we got dressed. Once I was comfortable in my own clothes again we headed to the closet bar we could find.

Sam's P.O.V.

At the bar I sat between my siblings drinking a beer and doing some research when I looked up and saw a familiar blonde. I got up and went over to much protest from both Dean and Bella. I walked over to the blonde and tapped her on the shoulder. I was happy to see that it was Meg.

"Sam! It's good to see you." Meg exclaimed hugging me. "It's good to see you too, Meg. I thought you were in California." I said. I saw Izzy and Dean standing next to me. "Yeah, well Cali was full of shady people. So what have you been up to since the truck stop in Indiana?" Meg asked. "This and that. Meg, this is my older brother Dean and my sister Bella." I said. Meg looked at Dean disgusted and then looked at Bella with a small smile.

"So this is the famous Meg, it's good to finally meet you." Izzy said. "Same here. Now Dean, on the other hand, not really how I pictured the jackass." Meg said. Dean gave her the famous death glare. All I could do was muster up was an apologetic smile.

"You complained about me? And to her of all people?" Dean asked loudly. "That was before I had to come and rescue you guys." I said. "Sure, that makes it all better!" he yelled. "Wow guys, let's remember that no matter what we are still family. I mean come on, you're arguing about something that happened months ago." Izzy said standing in the middle. "She's right man, just go get her number and meet us back in the car." Dean said. Izzy and I walked back to the table grabbed our stuff and I turned back to Meg.

"I see that you need to get going, so here's my number. See ya Sam." Meg said handing me a napkin with her number on it. I said thanks and went to the Impala. I had to sit in back but they didn't pull away.

"What's going on guys?" I asked. "Don't you find it odd that she's here in Chicago Sammy?" Dean asked. "Yeah, but people travel. Look at us, we've been traveling across the country for almost 18 years." I said. "That's not what he means Sam. Before you left to go talk to her I found out something connecting the two victims." Izzy said. "What's the connection?" I asked. "They're from Lawrence." she said. "So you think that she's behind this?" I asked. "Yes, can you follow her for a while, while we check out something?" Izzy asked. "I can do that I guess. However I want to drive the car." I said. "N…" started Dean as Izzy punched him. "Fine, do not scratch her." he said. Izzy got out and put her head in the car.

"Come one Dean, we can walk back to the hotel from here." she said. Dean mumbled something but got out and started walking back to the hotel. I moved from the backseat to the drivers and waited for Meg to come out. When she did I followed her to her apartment where I watched and waited for her to come out. When she did I followed her to an abandoned warehouse.

Once she went in I got out of the Impala and went in. I found that I had to climb an empty old elevator shaft to the glowing fourth floor. It took a while but when I got there I watched as Meg was working some sort of witch craft. I watched and waited until she left and I emerged from my hiding place.

I went up to the altar to figure out what we were dealing with. On the table was the same symbol that the blood made back at the girl's apartment. I went back down the shaft and climbed into the Impala. I drove back to the motel and ran into the room.

Bella's P.O.V.

I was on my laptop when Sam came bursting in. "What's up Sammy?" Dean asks from the bed. "You guys were right, it is Meg. I followed her to a warehouse and found an altar with that same symbol we found." Sam said. "That's prefect, that means that Meg has control of them." I said. "Control of what?" Sam asked. "Shadow demons." I said.

Sam collapsed on the bed with a look that said 'Oh shit,' "What's the plan than?" he asked. "Well now that we know, we have to destroy the altar and Meg. It has to be tonight." Dean said. Sam and I nodded as we got up and got ready. Five minutes later we were on the way with Sam giving us directions to the warehouse.

When we got there we got a bag ready and went inside. "We have to climb this shaft." Sam said. Sam and Dean stared up it, nobody willing to go up. "Get out of the way." I said moving toward the empty elevator. I started climbing it and about a minute later I was sitting there waiting for my brothers. Once we were all up there I got on the floor and pulled in the bag and the helped my brothers up.

When we were safely on the floor each of us grabbed a sawed off and eyed Meg at the altar. We went around back, Dean signaled forward but we stopped when Meg turned around.

"Did you Winchester's think that you could get the drop on me?" Meg asked. Just then the shadows demons attacked. I blacked out about five minutes into the fight with them. When I came to my arms were tied above me and memories of Roswell flashed in my mind. I looked around ignoring the burning in my wrists. I was about three feet off the ground and I saw my brothers tied to posts. My breathing became labored and my heart was pounding in my ears.

Meg stepped into my line of sight; she had a wicked looking knife in her left hand. My panic rose and my head began to pound. "Get away from her, you bitch!" I hear a faraway voice yell. I saw Meg smile as she slid the knife across my bare stomach. I let out a scream before I looked up and saw Meg turn and head to Sam.

It happened so fast Sam got out as I started to feel the blood seep into my jeans. Dean got out and ran to me as Sam pushed Meg out the window. "Little help here, Sam!" Dean called. "Dean, she's having a panic attack! We need to get her down now!" Sam said. I could barely hear them over the sound of my heart. Before I knew it I was down and on the floor.

I didn't know who was holding, but I heard a rough voice telling me to match his breathing. Not long after that the pounding of my heart lessoned and I noticed I was sitting on Dean's lap, my head buried in his chest.

"Izzy, you okay now?" he asked. "Y…yeah, I think so." I said weakly. "Okay, let's get back to the hotel and get patched up." I hear Sam say. That's when I felt his hand on my back rubbing in a circle right above my second tattoo that he's never seen. That one was a memorial to mom, a little angel with his wings spread out with a young woman walking towards him.

I felt strong arms lift me up and I was swaying. I clutched my stomach as the pain came back. Sam put his arm around me as we headed back to the Impala. Sam sat in back checking the cut Meg made. Tears started to fall when he touched it.

"I really hate your girlfriend, Sam." I laughed slightly while saying it. "Iz… never mind. All you need is stitches, thankfully it's not super deep." he said as he continued to put pressure over the wound. "Great, more stitches." I mumbled. "What? Are you scared of nettles now, after how many tattoos and piercings you have?" Sam asked. "Ha ha, you know what I mean." I said.

We made it back to the motel and I kept a hand on the towel that was over the cut, which was right below my belly button. We walked into the room to see a dark figure by the window. Dean and I pulled our guns on him as Sam flipped on the lights. The guy turned around and we saw our dad, for the first time in months.

Dean's P.O.V.

I can't believe that our dad was standing in our motel room. Izzy moved past me dropping the towel that was stopping the bleeding of the cut on her stomach and tackled Dad.

"Hey sweetheart." Dad said hugging back. "Bells, your stomach." I reminded her. She let go and picked up the discarded towel and placed it back over the cut. I moved in to hug Dad and he hugged me back as well. I let go and Dad and Sam faced off. I stood next to Izzy and went to get started on stitching her.

"Last time we saw each other we had one hell of a fight." Dad said. "Yes sir," Sam said. They continued talking while I finished up stitching Izzy. "When did you get here?" Izzy asked. "I got here a few hours ago." he said. "Sorry dad, I didn't know that it would be a trap." I said. "I figured it was. It knows that I'm on to it. I got there in time to see the girl take the swan dive- she was the bad guy right?" he asked. "Yes sir." we said in unison. "So what took you guys so long to get here?" he asked.

"Izzy had a panic attack. The girl chained her by her wrists, suspending her from the ceiling." Sam said. "Memories from Roswell flashed through my mind, and I couldn't make them stop." she whispered. Just then Dad was pulled back against the wall and Sam, Bella and I were slapped into the same general area.

Sam reached into a duffel bag and put the room in a blaze of light. I helped Izzy outside as Sam got Dad out. As we stood there between the cars I accessed our new wounds. Sam's check was scratched, Izzy's arms and forehead were scratched but Dad was worse off. That's when I had a crazy thought, just as Sam spoke up.

"Come with us Dad, we're stronger together." Sam pleaded. "He can't Sam." I said. "What?" Sam and Izzy said. "We're his weakness, and they know it. You saw the shadow demons; they attacked when our guards were down. Dad, we have to split up again." I said. "On one condition," Izzy said. "What's that sweetheart?" Dad asked. "Answer your damn phone." she said. Dad chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

We watched as Dad climbed into his truck and drove off. The three of us got into the Impala and headed in the opposite direction to God knows what kind of job we do next.


	11. Chapter 11: Something Wicked

Chapter 11: Something Wicked

Bella's P.O.V.

After leaving Dad in Chicago we went to Richardson, Texas were we started pranking each other again. I ended it by switching my brothers' shampoo with hair dye. Dean's and Sam's hair are now tinged blue. They got so mad at me. So now we are driving to Fitchburg, Wisconsin and I had a huge grin on my face. You could see the blue in Dean's hair better than in Sam's.

"Izzy, how long will this stupid dye last?" Dean asked glaring at me through the rearview. "Usually a couple weeks, but since all you guys did was wash your hair with it I would say a couple days." I said. "Fine, you are so dead for this, Iz." he growled. I laughed as I looked out on the passing scenery.

It took us a couple of days to reach Wisconsin, Dad sent us here and I was wondering why. We stopped for coffee and Dean in and I leaned against the car staring at the park. Something was wrong and I could feel it. The park was basically empty except for one little girl and her mom. Dean came out and handed us a cup of the delicious caffeinated liquid.

"What time is it?" I asked. "A quarter after four, why?" Sam asked. "What's wrong with this picture?" I asked gesturing towards the park. "Yeah, this place should be crawling with kids. So where are they?" Dean asked. "Let's ask." I said gesturing to the mom. We walked across the street to the park, and stopped next to the mom.

"Where's everybody?" Dean asked. "It's tragic, all the kids are sick in the hospital with pneumonia." she said. Dean's face paled a bit but Sam didn't seem to notice it. We left the park and headed to the hospital. Along the way we stopped and changed into suits. We grabbed CDC badges and went into the hospital. We walked up to the help desk.

"Can you tell us where the pediatrics wing is?" Sam asked. "And who are you?" the nurse. "CDC," he said as we pulled out our badges. "You really expect me to believe that your CDC, we usually have to wait a week when we call in something." she said. "Yeah, well new policy. A change you can believe in." Dean said. "Okay, peds is two floors up." she said. We said our thanks and headed upstairs.

We soon found Dr. Hydecker who approached us. "Can I help you guys?" he asked. "CDC" I said. "What can I do for you?" he asked again. "We want to know what the problem is." Dean said. "Well, first it started out as a common variety bacterial pneumonia. Now none of the kids are responding to antibiotics." Hydecker said. "How about the way it spreads?" I asked. "That's where it gets sad. It goes through siblings." he said. "You think we can talk to the kids?" Sam asked. "It won't do you any good. They're all in a coma." Hydecker said. "How about the parents, can we talk to them?" I asked. "Sure, if you think it will help." he said pointing us to a father sitting between two girls.

I followed my brothers in the room getting the attention of the weary father. "Can we ask you some questions?" Dean asked. The guy nodded and got up to join us outside. "What do you guys want to know?" he asked. "Where your daughters sick a lot?" Sam asked. "No, but I should have made sure that windows were closed before they went to sleep." he said. "Was the window open in both of your daughters' rooms?" I asked. "No just my youngest. Please, I don't want to leave them alone for long." he said. "Go ahead, thank you for your time." Sam said.

We walked out of the hospital and back to the Impala. "So what now?" I asked. "We go to the house, see what's up." Sam said. We pulled up to a blue two story minutes later. We got in with no problem at all and headed upstairs. I found the little girls room first, it wasn't hard to find. A light purple room filled with barbies and unicorns. I whistled to get their attention.

"Really, why couldn't she be more like you?" Dean asked. "First, she doesn't have brothers and second she has a normal childhood." I said pulling out an EMF and going to the far wall. "You really think that we influenced Izzy, Sammy?" Dean asked. "Yeah, we didn't want to play dolls with her, we played with my Army men, remember." Sam said.

My brothers entered the room and Sam found something on the window sill. "Your right, it's not pneumonia." he said. Dean and I went to went to the window to see a handprint rotted into the wood.

Dean's P.O.V.

'Son of a bitch!' I thought to myself walking outside. I knew that Sammy and Bella would follow me. I got into the car as they climbed in I started the engine. I found the closet hotel and got a room. Once all three of us were in the room I started to unpack.

"De, you know what we are facing don't you?" Izzy asked using the nickname she gave me years ago. "Yeah, Dad faced it before fifteen years ago." I said. "Well what is it?" Sam asked. "Shtriga, it's some sort of witch." I said. "It's not in dad's journal." Iz said. I sat on the bed as Sam did some research.

"Your right, it says that it feeds off of Spiritus Vitae." he said. "Spiri-what?" I asked. "Spiritus Vitae, it's Latin for life force. Which makes sense, going after kids. They have a stronger life force than adults, and it says that nothing made by man can kill it." he said. "No, that's wrong, when they're feeding you can kill it with wrought iron buckshot or rounds." I said. "Who told you that?" Izzy asked. "Dad," I said. "Anything else dad told you about this thing?" Sam asked. "Nope," I said.

"Okay, so you said that this thing can look humans form right?" Iz asked. "Yeah, usually old crones." Sam said. "Well, when we were leaving the hospital I saw an old woman just staring at nothing but what caught my eye was an inverted cross hanging on the wall." she said. "You know the hospital is prefect, you can control everything since all the kids are there." I said. "So what's the plan De?" Izzy asked. "Head back once it's closed. Look into the old woman." I said.

When night fell we went back to the hospital. We stood facing away as a couple of doctors walked by so we turned and walked to the room. Iz picked the lock and I pulled out my gun. Sam gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders as Bells opened the door. The lady was still in her wheelchair she seemed to be staring at nothing still. I walked in first followed closely by my younger siblings. I faced the old woman and her eyes were wide open.

"Who's there?" she called out which made me jump. "Sorry ma'am, we're janitors." Sam said as I put my gun away. "I was sleeping with my peepers open. Could you fix that damn crucifix, I've been asking for a couple of day's now." she said. I turned and flicked the cross, which swinged to its proper position. We soon left the room and I saw Sam and Izzy smile.

" 'I was sleeping with my peepers open.'" Sam laughed. "Shut up." I growled. "What's up with you?" Iz asked as we got in the car. "Nothing." I lied, driving back to the motel. It was 6 o'clock in the morning and Michael the owner's son, moping on the bench.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" I asked sitting next to him. "Asher is in the hospital." he said. "He has pneumonia, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, I should have made sure that the window was latched." he said as his mom came out.

"Michael, put up the no vacancy sign and let Barbara handle the room service. God, damn it." she said dropping her purse. "Here, let me drive you to the hospital, you are in no condition to drive." I said picking up her purse. "I don't want to impose." she said. "I insist," she climbed into the passenger seat and I turned to my siblings. "I want this thing dead, you hear me." I said climbing into the car and drove back to the hospital.

Sam's P.O.V.

Izzy and I watched as Dean drove off to the hospital. I looked over at Izzy who just shrugged her shoulders. "So what now?" Iz asked. "Let's head to the library, see how much we can find out." I said. "Right," she said getting in the car. I got behind the wheel and drove to the library.

Izzy and I were at a computer in the library, looking up anything concerning comatose kids. I motioned for my sister to take a look at the article I pulled up. "Holy shit," I whispered as her cell rang. She held it up to both of our ears.

"Tell me you got something." Dean said. "Well there's traces of this thing all the way back to 1893. You were also right about Fort Wayne. This is only the beginning though, Dean. It usually lasts for months." I said. "It's Hydecker." Izzy said. "What do you mean Bells?" Dean asked. "There's a picture of doctors surrounding a kid on a bed. One of them is Hydecker. This picture is from 1893." she said. "Son of a Bitch. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel." he said hanging up.

Back at the hotel Izzy sat on the bed messing with a hunting knife while I was on my laptop. Pretty soon Dean came in looking pissed. "Did you shoot the guy or what?" I asked. "No, I wouldn't have done any good. Plus I wouldn't open fire in a children's wing and I wasn't packing." he said. "You're getting wise in your old age De." Izzy said. "Damn straight." he said sitting down.

"What's up with you? Ever since we got here you've been on edge." I asked. "You want to know why dad sent me here?" he asked. "Wow, he sent us here Dean, not just you." Izzy said. "You want to know how it got away from dad the first time. It's because I screwed up." he said. My eyes widened as did Bella's.

Dean's P.O.V.

"We were in Fort Wayne, Montana and dad left me to watch you two." I said.

Flashback- 15 years ago- Dean's P.O.V.

"You know the drill Dean, I'll call once and hang up and call again. What do you do if someone is at the door?" Dad asked. "Shoot first ask questions later." A twelve year old me said. "Now, keep an eye on Sammy and Bella. I'll be back when I can." Dad said and left.

I looked over at an eight year old Sam and three year old Bella. "De, I draw picture!" Bella said handing me a picture of squiggly lines. "Thanks Bells, come on dinner time. You too Sam." I said placing my baby sister in a chair. I took out a couple of bowls and filled them with spaghetti O's.

"I don't want spaghetti O's." Sam whined. "You asked for them." I said. "Can I have lucky charms?" he asked. "No, there's only one bowl left and I haven't had any yet." I yelled. Sam looked down looking like he was about to cry. So I grabbed a clean bowl and gave it to Sam and handed him the box. I laughed a little at Bells with wet paper towel, Sam handed me the prize with a smile. I took it and unwrapped it playing with Izzy.

"Cwar, vwoom." She squealed happily. "That's right Izzy." I said eating my bowl of spaghetti O's. Soon we were all done and Sam helped me give Izzy a bath. I had them both in bed within the next hour. I tucked a strand of Bella's blonde wavy hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. I went to the couch and watched TV but I was bored out of my mind. I got up and left checking one last time on Izzy and Sammy and went out. An hour later I came back to see this thing hovering over Izzy and Sammy.

I grabbed the shot gun which was next to the door but dad came in shooting. Dad rushed over to the bed making sure that they were okay and shot me an accusing look.

Present Day

"Dad never looked at me the same after that." I said. "Dean, you were just a kid." Sam said. "That's an excuse, dad was counting on me and I let him down. He knew that this is unfinished business for me." I said. "Alright, so how are we going to get this thing De?" Izzy said. "That's where Michael comes in. I don't like it anymore than you do. This thing goes after siblings; it's got to be tonight."

"I don't like it, but okay." Izzy said. Sam nodded reluctantly at the plan so we went to talk to Michael. The talk went as well I hoped but we went back to the room.

"It's okay Dean, we'll come up with something." Izzy said. ''Yeah, Dean. You can't ask most adults what we asked Michael to do." Sam said. "I know," I said grumpily. Someone knocked on the door, so I opened it to see Michael standing there.

"You're a big brother, right?" he asked. "Yeah," I said looking back at my two siblings. "You'd do anything for them right?" I asked. "I'd kill for them." I said. "Okay, I'll do it for Asher." he said. I nodded and Izzy, Sam and I got to work.

Bella's P.O.V.

Dean set up the camera in the bedroom. Sam was in the other room making sure that everything was working. I sat on the bed with Michael.

"Okay Sam and I will be in the next room over watching. Izzy is going to be in the other bed. When the thing comes we're coming in with guns. Have you ever heard a gunshot before?" Dean asked. "Like in the movies?" Mike asked. "It's going to be a lot louder than the movies. Okay, when we come in get under the bed and cover your ears and don't come out unless I say so." Dean said. Michael nodded and got under the blankets.

"You have a gun on you?" Dean asked me. "Under the pillow." I said moving to the other bed. "Good, don't actually go to sleep." Dean said. "I know, I'm not stupid." I said. Dean left the room to go hang with Sam as I lay on my stomach, hand under the pillow gripping the gun. I waited for hours until the window opened and a black robbed figure got in.

Once the Shtriga was over Mike, Sam and Dean came bursting in. Once Mike was under the bed all three of us shot at it. The thing flung Dean then Sam and turned to me and took my gun out of my hands. He pushed me to the bed and started to suck out my life force. Three shots rang out as the Shtriga hit the floor in ashes.

"You good sis?" Dean asked. "I'm good." I said sitting up and picking up my discarded gun. "You can come out now Mike." Sam said. Mike crawled out from under the bed and we let him sleep after we trashed the Shtriga's remains and went back to the room.

That was the first night I dreamt of someone with yellow eyes telling me I shouldn't have happened. I woke with a start, finding myself next to Sam. I went back to sleep cuddled next to my big brother.


	12. Chapter 12: Dead Man's Blood

Chapter 12: Dead Man's Blood

Sam's P.O.V.

After leaving Sarah in Newport about the case with the freaky family painting, Bella started to get these nightmares. She was also having really bad headaches. I was starting to think that she was starting to have visions like me. I've asked plenty of times avoiding it.

Right now we were at a bar searching for a new gig. Dean was at the bar talking to some girl while Izzy was hustling cash from the guys at the pool table. I was reading an article about a guy mauled by a bear in his home but there was evidence of robbery. Iz came and sat next to me with the wad of cash she had won, and put her head on the table. I gestured for Dean to come over here. When he finally did he brought two beers and a coke.

"I found a possible case in Manning, Colorado." I said. "What do you got?" Dean asked. "A guy, Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his own home. Cops say bear but there were also signs of robbery." I said. "Daniel Elkins, why does that name sound familiar?" Izzy asked. "Cause he's in Dad's journal." Dean said opening up Dad's journal. "Is it the same Elkins though is the question." I said. "Colorado area code. Let's go check it out." Dean said getting up to leave.

I looked over at Bella who looked dead on her feet. "Are you sleeping okay?" I asked following Dean out. "No, I've been having these nightmares." she said. "You want to talk about it?" I asked. "No, I'll be fine. I just need to get a goodnight sleep." she said. "Okay, sleep in the car. I'll wake you when we get there." I said climbing into the car. Bells climbed in back and almost instantly fell asleep.

"She isn't sleeping well is she?" Dean asked. "No, nightmares. I'm worried that maybe she's having visions too." I said. "Did she tell you anything?" he asked. "No, but that's how my visions started out as." I said. "She'll tell us in time." he said staring out the windshield,

I fell asleep in the car worried about my sister. Sooner than I expected I jolted awake when the car came to a stop. "Rise 'n' shine sleeping beauty. We're here." Dean called out. Bella woke up and lazily got out of the car with us. Dean popped the trunk and we all grabbed a gun.

The cabin was in the middle of the woods and the first thing I noticed was the door and windows busted open. When we walked in the place was trashed. Right in front of the door was a line of salt.

"There's salt over here!" I said. "Like oops I spilled the salt or like protection salt?" Dean asked. "It's clearly a ring." I said. "So this Elkins guy was a player?" Dean asked. "Definitely, he has a journal identical to Dad's." Izzy said from the middle of a backroom.

We walked in there to see my sister walking around. "What do you got Iz?" Dean asked. "Well Elkins barred himself in here. That bookcase by the door was originally over here. Whatever killed him was really strong and not affected by the salt." Izzy said. Dean knelt down in front of the desk and grabbed a paper and pencil from the desk. He placed the paper on the ground right before the rug started Dean then lightly used the pencil to pick up whatever was etched into the wood.

"It's a drop." he said. "Like dad does?" Izzy asked. "Exactly like dad does it. It looks like a mail drop." Dean said. We left the cabin to go to the post office and found the box. When we opened it there was a letter so we took it back to the car.

Dean's P.O.V.

We got into the Impala and I looked at the envelope in my hands. On the front of it read 'J.W.' . "You think it's for dad?" Izzy asked. "Maybe," I said just as someone knocked on my window making me jump. I looked over to see Dad smiling before he climbed in the back with Bella.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. "I heard about Daniel. Saw you three at his place." he said. "Why didn't you come in?" Iz asked. "Had to make sure that you weren't followed. You guys cover your tracks well." Dad said. "We learned from the best." I said. "I think that's for me." he said hinting at the letter. I handed it to him and he opened it, reading the first part out loud.

" 'If you're reading this than I'm already dead…'" Dad said. "Son of a bitch, he had it the whole time." he said. "Had what?" I asked. "When you were in his house did you find an antique gun, like a cult revolver?" Dad asked. "No, just an empty box." Sam said. "They have it." Dad said. "Who has it?" I asked. "They are what Elkins specialized in hunting." he said. "And that would be what exactly?" Izzy asked. "Vampires," Dad said. "I hope that red head bitch is with them." she said smiling. "Who?" Dad asked. "About a year ago a vampire almost killed Bella for killing his brother. He had two other vamps with them. The red head got away." I said. "Good, so you know what we need." Dad said. "Yeah, Dead Man's Blood, we had to get rid of our stash so we need more." I said. "Okay, did you guys get a room yet?" he asked. "No," Iz said. "good, you can stay in mine." he said getting out of the car and headed to his truck.

We followed him back to his hotel. I looked in the rearview to see Bella fast asleep again. "Dude, she's fast asleep." I said. "Seriously?" Sam asked. Sam looked back at Iz who was still asleep. "She's out like a light." he said.

We pulled up to the hotel and Bella was still asleep. "Should we wake her?" I asked. "Nah, I'll carry her in." Sam said. "Okay," I said getting out and grabbing the bags from the trunk. Sam carried Izzy into the room and gently laid her on the bed.

"Has she been sleeping okay?" Dad asked. "Not really. She's been having these nightmares." Sam said. "Okay, well you guys should get some sleep too. I'll wake you when I get a call." Dad said. I nodded and went to sleep next to Bella. Sam took the other bed.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up in a bed next to Dean. I could have sworn that I fell asleep in the car. I looked across the room to see my dad sitting at the table listening to a police scanner. I got up and went to sit next to him. Dad smiled at me and I returned it with a weak one of my own.

"Another nightmare?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm sick and tired of them. No matter what I do they come." I said. "Sweetheart, maybe they'll stop if you talk about them." he said. "I'm not sure. Dean hates talking about feelings." I said. "He just worries about you, ever since you were a baby." he said. "I know," I whispered just as a call came in.

"Wake your brothers up." Dad said packing things into a duffel. "Guys, wakey wakey eggs and bakey." I said kicking their beds. "What?" Dean asked. "It's the vampires, we gotta go." I said putting on a new shirt over my tank. "Izzy, you're coming with me." Dad said. I nodded grabbing my purple backpack before following Dad out to his truck.

To tell you the truth, I kinda missed the truck, but I prefer the Impala. That was one thing that stayed constant in our messed up lives. I climbed into the passenger seat of Dad's truck. It was always awkward driving with Dad. He doesn't blast his music like Dean does.

"So how have you been doing since Roswell?" Dad asked. "Honestly, I'm getting better. I'm adjusting to the fact that I can't have kids anymore." I said. "That's good. You look so much like your mother." he said. I gave him a weak smile. We drove in silence awhile until we came across police activity on the road ahead.

Dad pulled off to the side of the road, Dean did the same. We all got out of the cars but Dad told us to stay. Dean and I agreed without argument, Sam on the other hand already started butting heads with dad.

"What's with this gun that Dad's searching for?" Sam asked. "No idea. He only asked me how I've been doing since Roswell." I said. "He did?" Dean asked a little surprised. "Why do you sound so surprised De? Have you ever been raped?" I asked. "No, I really don't want to hear about it." he whispered looking back at Dad. "Good, it was the worse thing imaginable, FYI." I said leaning against the truck.

Shortly after that Dad came and I had tuned out the rest of my brothers conversation. "It was the vampires." Dad said. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. I gave him a look just as Dean said, "Come on, Sam." "I just want to be sure Dean." he said. Dad held out what he had in his hand. A vampire tooth.

"Let's head back to the motel, I know where they are nesting. We need the Dead Man's Blood first though." Dad said. All of us climbed into our respective cars and headed back to the hotel. From there Dean and I went to the closest funeral home to get the blood.

Once inside I got stopped by a guard because there was a viewing going on. "You can't go in there Miss, there's a viewing going on." the guy said. "Don't you think that I know that, I'm related to that person. I got here as soon as I could." I said letting the tears come. After awhile Dean got what we needed and I met him by the car.

"Nice job, Izzy." Dean said. "What would you do without me?" I asked. "Probably wind up in jail." he said as we drove back to the hotel. When we got in it looked like we interrupted a heart to heart.

"A lot of security for a bunch of dead guys." Dean said. I scoffed and flopped on the bed feeling exhausted. "Did you get it?" Dad asked. Dean set the jar on the table in front of Dad. "Good, you know what to do." he said. We all got to work on getting ready to face these vampires.

Before I knew it we were overlooking a barn with machetes for each of us. Dad didn't have to give us the lo down on how to kill them since we already knew how. "We are heading in there now, Dean, Sam take the side. Bells you're with me." Dad said. "Be careful," Dean mouthed as he and Sam left.

I followed close behind Dad as we went in through a back window. Dad lead the way to a back room where a couple was sprawled out on the bed. The gun Dad was searching for was right next to the bed. Suddenly a shriek echoed throughout the barn waking the bed's occupants. Dad knocked out the window to distract them and ushered me out said window.

I ran back to the cars as fast as I could until I saw Dean. They turned around as they heard me bounding to them. I stopped before I plowed into Sam and put my hands on my knees and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Izzy, where's Dad?" Dean asked. "He was right behind me." I said standing straight just as Dad came towards us. "New plan." he said.

Sam's P.O.V.

Izzy, Dad and I were standing behind trees and bushes as Dean was down the hill as bait. After a good ten minutes two vamps showed up. The girl went up to Dean and grabbed his face. Just as she broke the kiss Izzy shot her with a blood soaked arrow. We came down the hill and stood in front of them.

"This was my favorite shirt too. It didn't even hurt." she said. "Give it time, Dead Man's Blood. It's like poison to you." Dad said. Right as Dad said that she collapsed and Dean caught her. Dad then decapitated the other vamp. Dad then a couple hours later had us sprinkle some nasty ash on our clothes so the vampires won't be able to smell us coming.

"Now you three go back to the nest. Wait for some to leave and kill the rest. I'll take the girl and demand a trade with the leader. Her for the Colt. Now go and watch each others back." Dad said as he put the other vamp in his truck. He left the three of us there and drove down the highway.

The three of us then got into the Impala and drove to the little out cropping by the nest. We watched and waited for them to leave and go after dad. When they did we went down to the barn. Izzy and I got to work killing the remaining vamps. Dean went back to freeing the prisoners. When all was said and done I turned to look at my sister who was clutching her head in her hands.

"Iz, what's wrong?" Dean asked. "My head… on fire… Something's wrong. We have to go to dad." she said. "What's going on Iz?" I asked. I didn't get an answer as she started running in dad's direction. Dean and I ran after her afraid that she might get hurt.

When Bella finally stopped it was on a hill over looking the highway. Dad was on that highway surrounded by vampires. Iz and Dean fired shots into some vampires and got down there. Dean and I killed a few vampires before we realized that the leader held onto Bella.

"Stop or I'll snap her pretty little neck." the leader said. Dean and I put down out machetes reluctantly but knowing we had to save our sister. "that's better, maybe I'll just change her, how about that?" he asked. Dean lunged forward just as a gunshot rang out. I looked over and Dad had the colt pointed at the vamp.

The lead vamp dropped dead and let go of our sister who looked a little shocked. All three of us stood in front of dad. We went back to the hotel to rest or fight, one of the two.

"You three disobeyed a direct order." Dad said. "Yes sir." all three of us said. "But we saved your ass." Dean said. I'm pretty sure that Iz and I had the same look on our faces. "What was that son?" Dad asked. "I said that we saved you ass. Face it Dad, you need our help in this." Dean said. "Your right." Dad said. I was just as confused as before if not more. "I am?" Dean asked. "Yeah, and it scares the hell out of me. I just want what's best for you three. I realize that I've been more of a drill sergeant than your father. But your right we got to face this demon together so be prepared for the fight of your lives." he said. "Yes sir." the three of us said together again. Dad then started to put pictures up and any and all info he had on the yellow eyed demon.


	13. Chapter 13: Salvation

Chapter 13: Salvation

Dean's P.O.V.

Bella was fast asleep as dad was reading papers from across the country. Sam was on his laptop searching for any demonic omens that way. I, on the other hand was looking at Dad's research on the wall. It was quite impressive. Just then Bells jolted awake from yet another nightmare. I wish she would talk about them. I usually avoid talking about feelings but if it means that she'll get a few goodnights of sleep than it is worth it.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said going into the bathroom. Once the water was on I turned to my father and brother. "Please tell me that I'm not the only one worried about her." I pleaded. "No, but she's not talking so we just have to be patient." Sam said. "Dean, I know that you're worried but we need to focus on this right now." Dad said. "Right, so how have you been tracking this thing?" I asked. "Well I went back to check Lawrence for anything strange and I did, cattle mutilations and lightning storms, same thing in Palo Alto. All a week before a house fire. I have always been too late. This time will be different though." he said.

"Why is that Dad?" Bella asked coming out with a towel wrapped around her head. "Because, I've found where the demon will be next." he said. "Where?" Sam asked looking up from his laptop. "Salvation, Iowa. So let's pack up." Dad said. The four of us took down all the research from the wall. Within the next hour we were on the road. Sam and I in the Impala, Dad and Bells in the truck.

"What do you think they are talking about?" I asked. "No idea, probably nothing at all." Sam said. "Yeah, well do you think we should buy some sleeping pills?" I asked. "That could work." Sam said looking at the truck in front of us.

We just reached the outskirts of Salvation when Dad pulled over. We just got over when Dad and Bella got out the car. Bella looked shocked and Dad looked pissed. I followed Sam out of the car.

"Why did we stop?" I asked. "Caleb called, Jim Murphy is dead." Dad said. "Pastor Jim is dead? How?" Sam asked from Bells side. "His throat was cut. They found traces of sulphur." he said. "You think it was the demon?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but I do know that we need to finish this now." Dad said getting back in the truck. Bella still looked in shock when she climbed into the passenger seat, I know how she feels. Pastor Jim was like family, like an uncle. Bobby was that way too.

We got into Salvation and got a room. Once in that room we set it up with Dad's research. "Okay, this is what we need to do, we need to split up and search every birth certificate. I want every kid that'll turn six months old this week. Bella, you and Sam go to the medical center. Dean, go to the hospital. If you find anything report back here." Dad said as we walked out of the room.

Sam's P.O.V.

Dean dropped Izzy and I off at the medical center. Dean handed each of us a police badge so we could look at the records we needed. We walked into the building and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you two?" the nurse asked. "We need to get a hold of all birth certificates of those born in the last six months." I said pulling out my badge. "Okay, why don't you and your partner follow me and get you started." she said.

We followed her into a meeting room and after a couple minutes she came back with a stack of papers. It took us couple hours and we found twenty five kids that could be possible targets. We left and once outside I got a vision.

I saw a street sign saying Maple Lane and then flashed to a nursery with a baby girl and her mom. Yellow Eyes showed up and set the room ablaze. I came back out of the vision to see a worried Bella standing in front of me.

"Sammy, you okay?" she asked. I didn't answer, instead I got up and looked at a map and headed in the direction of Maple Lane. "Sam, where are we going?" Bella asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "Maple Lane, the vision showed the family that yellow eyes is targeting in this town. I just have to look for the mom." I finally said. "He speaks!" Izzy gasped. "Ha ha, smartass." I said.

We finally found our way to the street and I looked down to see the dark haired woman from my vision pushing a stroller. "There she is." I said. "That's what your vision was about huh? The demon is going after them next?" Izzy asked. "Yeah," I said. I went across the street to get more information.

"Here let me get that for you." I said helping the lady with the bag. "Thank you so much, I'm Liz." Liz said. "You're welcome; I'm Sam and my sister Bella. We just moved in down the street." I said.

"She is so beautiful, is she yours?" Izzy asked. "Yeah, her name is Rosie." Liz said. "She's so big. How old is she?" I asked. "Exactly six months today." she said. "Really, well take care of yourself." I said dragging Bells away from Liz and Rosie.

"We need to get back to the hotel." I said. "Right," Izzy said. We jogged back to the hotel and when we got in Dad and Dean were already there. Right when I sat down another vision hit me. It was the same as before.

Bella's P.O.V.

I sat next to Sam, worried since he was having a vision right in front of Dad. Dad had a confused yet worried look on his face. When Sam finally came out of the vision Dean handed him some pain relievers and a bottle of water.

"What the hell was that?" Dad asked. "A vision." Sam said. "A vision?" Dad asked. "Yeah, it started out as nightmares, and the really bad headaches. Now Bella is having nightmares." Dean said. "And you didn't call me? Your brother having these visions you pick up the phone!" Dad yelled. "Don't you think we tried?" I asked.

"Guys, shut up!" Sam yelled. "This is no time to fucking argue. We know where the demon is going to be and we have the colt. So let's finish it." Sam said. "Your right," Dad said as Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam asked. "Meg, last time I saw you, you were plummeting off of a building." he said. I'm pretty sure Dean's and my mouths dropped to the floor. "My dad? I don't know where my dad is." he said. After a second he handed the phone to dad.

"This is John." Dad said. A few seconds later Dad's face grew hard. "You listen to me bitch, leave Caleb out of this." he said. Dean came and sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "No, absolutely not. I won't give you the colt." Dad said. "CALEB!" Dad exclaimed. Right then I knew that Meg had killed Caleb. I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Fine, I'll bring you the colt." Dad said. The three of us looked at Dad like he was crazy. "That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't exactly bring a gun on a plane." Dad said. "Fine, I'll drive out." he said hanging up.

"We can't give Meg the colt Dad. We know where it's going to be and we need it." Sam said. "I know that son. That's why I'm leaving the colt with you three so you can finish this fight." Dad said. "What, you're going to give Meg a fake gun from a pawn shop?" Dean asked. "No, an identical from an antique store. Nobody even knows what the colt even looks like except for us and a few vampires." Dad said.

Dad told Dean to go get the look alike and have him meet us at a side road by the railroad. Sam and I were leaning against the truck waiting for Dean to come back.

"You think this will work, Sammy?" I asked still staring straight ahead. "I hope so Iz." he said just as the Impala pulled up. Dean got out with a brown paper bag and handed it to Dad.

"Okay, you guys know what to do. We've been waiting for this our whole lives, now you three have to finish what I started." Dad said. "I wish that you would take one of us as back up." Dean said. "I want you three here to finish this for me. Izzy, come here sweetheart." Dad said.

I walked up to my dad with tears in my eyes and looking at his feet. He lifter my face and looked me in the eye. "Listen to me sweetheart, just in case anything happens I meant to give this to you on your last birthday." Dad said putting a necklace on me. I looked down at the locket and opened it. It was a picture of mom. I gave Dad one last hug before he climbed into the truck and drove off.

I climbed into the back of the Impala as we drove to Liz's house. We sat there for what seemed like days until I listened to what my brothers were talking about.

Dean's P.O.V.

"We shouldn't have let Dad go alone." Sam said. "He gave us a job to finish Sam, so we finish it." I said looking at the house. "So, Bells, what are the pictures in the locket?" I asked. "Mom and the other one is all of us in front of the house." she said.

I went back to staring at the house just as the radio in the car started flipping through stations. "It's here." Sam said getting out of the car. Izzy and I followed him into the house where I got tackled by the husband. Sam and Izzy went upstairs after the wife, desperate to save her. I finally got up there just as my sister rushed past me with the baby in her arms.

I pulled Sam out of the burning house and onto the front lawn. "He's still in there!" he yelled trying to get past me. "Dude, its suicide. We like you better alive than dead." I said. "I DON'T CARE!" Sam yelled. Bella then stepped in between us and stared us both down.

"Would you two stop it already? Yellow eyes us already gone. Besides I have a bad felling about Dad. We need to get back to the hotel pronto." she said. Without waiting for any kind of response she walked back to the car. Sam and I followed her and we drove back to the hotel.

In the room I started pacing back and forth hoping to get a call from Dad. "Dean, try calling him." Izzy pleaded from the bed. Once again I put the phone to my ear until this time Dad answered.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked. "That depends Deano, does dead sound like okay to you?" Meg asked. "For your sake I hope you're lying." I said hanging up. "We have to get to Bobby's now." I said packing everything up. In 15 minutes we were on the road and headed to South Dakota.


	14. Chapter 14: Devil's TRap

Chapter 14: Devil's Trap

Bella's P.O.V.

My headache was worse than ever before. I rested my head on the cold glass, it helped a little bit. It took us only 10 hours to get to Bobby's. His place was like home to us. I followed my brothers to the front door where Sam knocked.

"Sam, Dean, Bella, it's good to see you three again." Bobby said. "Good to see you too, Bobby." Sam said. "Not that I'm not happy that you guys are here, but what are you doing here?" he asked. "Dad's been taken by demons. We have no idea where he is and the demons are on our trail. Well at least one is, we need to capture her and question her about Dad." Dean said.

"Right, I already have a devil's trap set up in the library." Bobby said. "What's a devil's trap?" I asked. Bobby picked up a book and opened it to a page with the devil's trap. "Does it really work?" Sam asked. "Yeah, whatever you Winchester's have gotten yourselves into, it's big." Bobby said. "What do you mean Bobby?" Dean asked. "I mean that every year I hear of maybe two to four possessions, this year I've heard of twenty-six possessions. There's a war coming and you three are smack dab in the middle of it." Bobby said. I sat down, my headache worse than it was when we got here. My head was resting on my knees when I felt a hand on my back. I looked up to see Sam sitting next to me.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad is it?" Sam asked. "Twenty," I said into my legs. "Is it Dad?" he asked. "Maybe," I said just as the front door busted open and Meg came into the room.

"I swear, you Winchester's are hard to track down." Meg said flinging everyone across the room. I collided head first into the wall and I blacked out.

Dean's P.O.V.

I got up after being thrown against one of the many bookcases in Bobby's library. I looked at Meg with a smirk on my face. Sam and Bobby got up but Bella was still lying on the ground. Bobby tied Meg to a chair in the middle of the devil's trap while Sammy and I checked on Izzy.

"She's out," I said looking at my unconscious sister. "Put her on the couch." Bobby said. Sam picked her up and carried Iz over to the couch. I stepped into the trap to question the demonic bitch in the center.

"Where's our Dad?" I asked. "Dead," she said. "No, he's not. Sam start it." I said. Sam started the exorcism. "Really, you won't take dead for an answer will you?" Meg asked. "She's lying, Dean. Dad's not dead." Izzy said weakly from the couch. "Meg, Meg, Meg…. Tell us where our Dad is or we will send you back to hell." I said. "Fine, the Sunrise Apartments on the riverfront." Meg said. "Okay, Sam finish it." I said stepping out of the trap.

"Dean, we'll kill her." Sam said. "The only thing keeping that girl alive is that demon." Bobby said. "Dean, if I had a demon inside of me; I would want it out of me no matter what condition my body was in." Izzy said. "Sam, finish it." I said.

Sam finished the incantation and Meg was back in control of her body. She was still alive but barely. Bobby called 9-1-1 as we laid her down on the ground.

"Did she tell us the truth on where our Dad is?" I asked. "Y-yes. I-I was awake….for most of it." Meg said. "What about the demon we're looking for, is he there?" I asked. "I-I don't know." she said in her last breath.

"We got to go Bobby, can you handle this?" Sam asked. "I'll be fine; you think you guys invented lying to the cops. Go get your Dad back." he said from the doorway as the three of us got into the Impala.

We got there the next day and we were watching the apartments. "Dude, we can't just walk in there." Sam said. "Why not?" I asked. "Look at that place. The demons know our faces, we have to come up with a plan and fast." Sam said getting out of the car and headed to the trunk.

"Um, Sam, what are you drawing on the car?" Izzy asked. "Protection symbols." he said. "So?" I asked angrily. "So, it makes the trunk a lock box so demons can't get in." he said. "Okay, why do we need that?" I asked. "So we leave the colt in the truck then go get dad." Sam said. "De, we have to, those demons are after it. We can't go in there with it." Izzy said. Sighing in defeat I put it in there but as Sam closed the truck I grabbed it and put it in the waist band of my jeans.

Izzy smirked at me, showing confirmation that she saw me grab it from the trunk. As we stood in front of the apartments Izzy came up with a plan.

"What if we pull the fire alarm?" she asked. "That's prefect, then they will be here in what 7 minutes?" I asked. "Exactly seven minutes. How are going to get in there to pull it?" Sam asked. Iz ran back to the car and came back with her duffel bag. "Give me fifteen minutes." she said running into the girl's restroom at the gas station we are parked.

"What the hell is she doing?" I asked. "I have no idea. But if it works than great." Sam said. Fifteen minutes later a girl with black hair, sunglasses and dark clothes came out with my sister's duffel bag. The girl walked up to us and put the duffel bag in the car.

"Come on De, can't recognize your own sister?" Izzy asked. "Did you seriously dye your hair?" I asked. "Nope, just a wig. I'll be quick." she said going across the street. It felt like ages until she came back over to us and tossed the wig in the dumpster. Exactly seven minutes later a fire truck pulled up and we immediately went to work. Izzy kept watch outside as Sam and I went inside to search for Dad.

Sam's P.O.V.

We made it to the second floor and we finally found the right door. It was giving EMF a workout. We got into the room and struggled with the two demons in there. We got them into a closet I put a ring around it since Dean was holding it closed. We found Dad tied to the bed spread eagle. Just to make sure I threw holy water on him. When nothing happed Dean untied him as I answered my phone.

"More demons heading your way. Get out now!" Izzy said through the phone. "Right, be out in a minute. Dean we have to take the fire escape." I said hanging up the phone. "Great, okay you go first." Dean said. I got through the window just as demons were trying to get into the bedroom. Dean handed Dad to me and he grabbed the weapons bag and we made our way down into the alley.

Bella was waiting for us just as she got jumped by a demon who was wailing on her. I handed Dad to Dean and tackled the demon off of my sister. It started in on me too but I heard a gunshot and the demon was dead. I looked over and saw Dean holding out the colt.

Bella was holding her side as she stood up. I helped her into the car as Dean got Dad in on the other side. Dean drove until we found a cabin out in the middle of nowhere. Once all four of us where inside I demon-proofed the cabin. I got back to the main room and Izzy was leaning against the wall obviously in pain.

"Where does it hurt, Iz?" I asked. "My side," she said through clenched teeth. "Okay, I'm lifting your shirt up, which side hurts?" I asked. "Right," she said again. I lifted up her shirt far enough that I saw the bruising all along her right side.

"Sam, something's wrong." Izzy said. "What, what's wrong Izzy?" I asked. "It's Dad. I don't know how, but that wasn't entirely Dad. Something is in him." Izzy said. "No, nothing is in him, we tested him, Bells." Dean said, standing behind me.

"Now, I'm not too sure about that." Dad said from the entry way. When Dean and I turned we saw that Dad's eyes were yellow. Before Dean grabbed the gun he was flung and pinned to a wall on the other side of the room. I was pinned on the middle wall next to the fire place.

"Now, we can chat in relative peace. I have plans for you Sammy. And the children like you." he said. I looked to my sister seeing how she's psychic too. "No, Sam. Just you. In fact I plan on killing sissy nice and slow. But first is Dean." he said going over to Dean. I couldn't look away from the demon clawing Dean up until he lost consciousness. He then went over to my sister and I was still screaming my head off at him to stop. He turned to me and forced my mouth shut. He turned back to Bella.

"Now, how to prolong your death?" he asked. "Aw, I know." With that he cut open her stomach like he did mom. "Daddy…Daddy please don't let him do this." Bells pleaded. "Sorry, Daddy's not here right now." he said as he shoved his hand in her stomach. She let out a blood curdling scream. Just then we were released and Dean and Bella fell to the floor. Bella slowly crawled to Dean leaving a trail of blood behind. I grabbed the colt and put a bullet in my dad's leg.

"Sam, it's still inside of me. You shoot me in the heart son." Dad pleaded. "Sam, don't do it." Dean said still slightly out of it. "Don't do it Sammy," Bella added. "I can't hold it back much longer!" Dad yelled as the black smoke left his body.

I ran over to Dean and Bella only to find them both barely conscious from the blood loss. Dad helped me get them into the Impala and he climbed in shot gun and I gunned it out of there.

I kept glancing behind me to make sure they were both breathing. "You should have killed when you had the chance, son." Dad said. "I would have killed you too Dad. We still have the colt and the one bullet we can track it later…" I said as we were suddenly hit by a semi.

After a second or two I woke up in the totaled Impala. The truck driver got out and came to my door and ripped it off. I pointed the colt at him. "You won't shoot me, you're saving that bullet for someone else." the demon said. "Wanna bet?" I asked . The demon flew out of the guy fast and I tucked the gun in the glove box.

"My God, did I do this?" the guy asked. "Dad? DAD?" I asked, when I didn't get a response I called to my two siblings. "DEAN! BELLA!" I shouted as the truck driver called 9-1-1.


End file.
